Pyaar ka Izhaar
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Love of couples from CID team. How they confess their love...! please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n : Hii everyone ….i'm back with a new story. Its for all Dareya and Abhirika lovers. I'm writing it on request of my dear friends….Anupama Mishra , Reenu , dareya789 and Kia. Its for all of you guys….Love u all.**

**This story is a sequel to my story "Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar". So…those who haven't read that please read that and then continue with this.**

**Anupama Mishra- It'll go from Love to Marriage. I hope you'll find this as interesting as "Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar".**

**sneha- I got ur reviews late dear…aur rahi baaat aapko yaad rkhne ki toh ab apne readers ko yaad toh rkhna padega na. Aapne itne ache reviews jo diye mujhe. This is for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Dareya789- Dear…kaise nhi maanti aapki request…aapne itne pyaar se jo kaha tha. I wish you'll love this one too.**

**Chhaya- Sweetheart….isme aur romance hoga….Be ready for laughing and blushing…..*wink…;) ;)**

**Kia- I hope you'll love the DaReya romance here too…..;)**

**Dareya, Abhirika and Rajvi fans….dil thaam ke baithna…**

**This will start from where "Pyaar ka Ehsaas aur Iqraar" ended…Chaliye ab chapter padhiye…..**

**Next Morning :**

Daya was the first one to wake up. He saw Shreya sleeping with head on his chest and her hands around him with a smile on her face. She was looking very beautiful. Daya smiled looking at her and again tightened his arms around her.

**Daya's POV**- Kal raat maine jo kuch bhi kiya….wo sirf tumhari khatir kiya Shreya. Tumhare darr ko door karne ke liye kiya. Main yeh sab itni jaldi nhi chahta tha lekin tumhari aankhon ke darr ke aage sehem gaya tha main. Ab kuch khone ki himmat nhi hai mujhme…..hamesha tumhare chehre pe ye muskan hi dekhna chahta hu. I promise you Shreya ki ab tumhari aankhon mein kabhi aansu nhi aane dunga.

He hugged her again…..with his movement Shreya woke up. She saw herself sleeping with head on Daya's chest….she looked at him and saw him smiling. She blushed and again hid her face in his arms. Daya smiled…. And lifted her head up.

Daya- Good morning my angel !

Shreya(blushed)- Good morning….! Aap ko pata hai aaj ki morning good nhi…..best hai… aur sabse zyada khubsoorat bhi..…and she smiled.

Daya(smiled)- Wo kaise?(though he knew why she was saying this)

Shreya- Kyunki aap mere saath hai. Aur aapka saath hi is subah ko aur khubsoorat bana rha hai.

Daya-Achcha…aur aaj se pehle ki mornings khubsurat nahi thi kya ?

Shreya(smiled)- Itni khubsurat nhi thi kyunki tb main ye sochti thi ki aapse mil paungi lekin aaj aap mere saath hai. Ab mujhe koi darr nahi hai. Mujhe pata hai ki ab aap hamesha mere saath rahenge.

Daya- I promise Shreya…I'l be always with you.

Shreya tried to get up…but Daya held her wrist.

Shreya(turned)- Kya hua aapko?

Daya- Tum kahan ja rahi ho mujhe chhod ke?

Shreya(smiled)- Aapko chhod ke nahi ja rahi hu aur aisa kuch soch bhi nhi skti. Aap fresh ho jaiye …..main coffee banati hu.

Daya- Arey meri jaan…..itni jldi kya hai aapko?

Shreya(smiled)- Daya …jaane dijiye na. Hum late ho jayenge.

Daya- Tum kuch bhul rahi 2 din ki leaves mili hai Aur aaj Sunday hai. Aur abhi toh sirf 7 baje hai.(looking at his watch.)

Shreya-Oh…ha….aaj toh chutti hai lekin fir bhi mujhe jldi uthna pasand hai. Ab jaane dijiye na please.

She freed her hand from his grip and started to move out.

But Daya again caught her hand. She turned back and asked ….

Daya – Ab kya hai Daya?

To her surprise…Daya was singing…;)

Daya-**Tujhse hi to mili hai rahat**

**Tu hi to meri hai chahat**

**Tujhse hi to judi zindagi**

**(He pulled her towards himself)**

**Teri yaadein hain kuch adhoori**

**Saans aadhi hai kuch hai poori**

**Aankhon mein hai kaisi ye nami** (He rubbed the tears that formed in her eyes.)

**Mera mann, kehne laga**

**Paas aake na tu door jaa**

**Chhoone de, honth tere**

**Zara saanson mein apni basaa…..**(He held her face up and tried to kiss her…shreya held his shirt tightly to keep distance between them. Daya smiled at her)

**Hmmmmmm…..**

**Tujhe apna bana loon**

**Tujhe tujh se chura loon**

**Tujhe khud mein chhupa loon, Sahiba !** (Shreya blushed and hid herself in his arms)

**Ik mujh pe karam ho**

**Tu hi mera sanam ho**

**Teri mujh pe nazar ho, Sahiba !**

**Hmmm... aa aa...**

**Mar main jaaunga, reh na paaun**

**Gham judai ka seh na paaun** (He was sad even about thinking of Shreya going away from him. He turned to other side to hide his tears from Shreya.)

**Aye tujhe pyaar ka vaasta**

**Teri yaadein hai kuchh adhoori**

**Saans aadhi hai kuch hai poori**

**Aankhon mein hai kaisi ye nami**

**Raat ke chaand tale**

**Aagosh mein meri tu aa**

**Baahon mein le lo mujhe**

**Zara sapno mein apne basa** (Daya hugged her ….his hands wrapped around her waist and his head on her stomach)

**Mera mann, kehne laga**

**Paas aake na tu door jaa**

**Chhoone de, honth tere**

**Zara saanson mein apni basa aa...**

Shreya moved her fingers in his hair and hugged him . After sometime they separated…..

Shreya- Aap sad kyun ho gaye the ? Aap jaante hai na aap sad hote hain toh mujhe achcha nhi lagta .

Daya(smiled)- Shreya…..ab main tumhe khona nhi chahta. Darr lagta hai mujhe.

Shreya- Ab aapko darne ki zarurat nhi hai . Main aapko chhod ke kahin nhi jaungi. Ab aapko koi dukh nhi sehna padega. Ab main hamesha aapke saath hu.

Daya- Main tumse promise karta hu Shreya…..Ab tum akeli nhi ho . Main hu tumhare saath …Zindagi ke har mod pe.

Shreya(smiled at him)- Jaanti hu main.

She hugged him again. Daya held her even more tightly.

Shreya (looked at him)- Daya…..maine kaha na aapko ab darn eke zarurat nahi hai. Aapki Shreya hamesha aapke saath hai. Ab hamare beech koi nhi aa skta.

Daya- Jaanta hu Shreya aur tum par pura vishwas hai mujhe.

Shreya- Toh fir ab apna darr bhuliye aur fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee aur breakfast ready krti hu.

Daya smiled and kissed her on her forehead and moved towards the washroom.

Shreya smiled and moved towards the kitchen. She was smiling.

**Shreya's POV**- Daya sir aaj mere saath hai. Main bahut zyada khush hu. Aur Daya …..ab aapko darne ki zarurat nhi hai. Ab hume koi alag nahi kar skta .

Daya came out of the room and saw her smiling. She was making coffee. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on her shoulder.

Daya – Kis baat pe muskaraya ja raha hai?

Shreya- Kuch nhi. Aap baithiye. Main aati hu.

Daya- Kal ki baatein yaad kr rhi ho na ?

Shreya nodded her head in Yes.

Shreya- Kal ka din meri life ka sbse yaadgaar din rahega . Aur main bahut khush bhi hu. Thank you….mujhe aur mere pyaar ko sweekar krne ke liye. (She said looking in his eyes)

Daya- Thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye tumhe. Tumne mujhe fir se pyaar krna sikha diya. Thanks you so much.

Shreya- Acha chaliye….ab jaiye aap baithiye main naashta leke aati hu.

Daya left her and moved to living room. After 10 minutes…Shreya came in the living room with coffee and sandwiches.

She served it to Daya.

Daya- Shreya…kya mujhe roz aisa naashta milega ? (naughtily)

Shreya(smiled)- Ha…..lekin shaadi ke baad. Aur waise aap chahe toh roz subah aa skte hai yahan.

Daya gave her "I'm impressed look". Shreya laughed.

Daya- Main kuch soch raha hu Shreya.

Shreya- Ab aap kya soch rahe hai ?

Daya(smiled)- Tension mat lo Shreya. Main ye soch raha hu ki ab hume sabko bata dena chahiye. Sab jaante hai ki tum mujhse pyaar krti ho. Lekin ab main sabko batana chahta hu.

Shreya(smiled)- Lekin hum batayenge kaise?

Daya- Aaj shaam ko mere ghar pe . Hum sab ek saath mil bhi lenge aur hum sabko apne baare mein bata bhi denge.

Shreya- Nice idea.

With some more chit chat….they finished their breakfast. Daya decided to leave.

Daya- Shreya main chalta hu. Shaam ko time pe aa jaana.

Shreya- Theek hai.

Daya kissed on her forehead and Shreya held his wrist .

Daya turned towards her and looked at her questioningly. She didn't replied and kissed on his cheeks and said **"I love you"**

Daya smiled and said **"I love you more"**

Shreya smiled and hugged him. Daya smiled at her behaviour and hugged her.

Daya- Kya ab main ja skta hu? Shaam ki taiyari krni hai.

Shreya blushed and separated and nodded her head in Yes.

With this Daya left .

**A/n: So….finally a new update. I hope you'll love this too as you all loved Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar.**

**Next update will be in next week.**

**Lastly Read and Review.**

**Bye bye….love you all !**


	2. Pyaar se bandha parivar

**A/n: Hii everyone. Overwhelmed with all your response to this new story. Thank you so much.**

**Sneha- Hii Sweetheart ….glad that you liked this. Aur ha ab koi obstacles nhi hongi…..sirf pyaar hi pyaar hoga ….*wink. Don't worry hamare DAREYA ke beech mein koi nhi aayega….;)**

**Zoomra , Anupama , Kia- Here's your update. Thanks for your reviews dears…**

**Dareya789- Thank you sweetheart…..hope you'll like further chapters too.**

**Chaliye ab next chapter padhte hai…..**

Daya left from Shreya's home and went to his home….He was happy in his heart and his happiness was clearly visible on his face. He took a shower and made a call to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet- Ha Daya….kaise ho?

Daya- Main theek hu ….tum batao…..kaisi raha tumhara dinner date?

Abhijeet(shyly)- Achcha tha yaar….kitne din baad Tarika ke saath time spend krne ka mauka mila. Ha tujhe zarur miss kiya.

Daya(naughtily)- Mujhe…mujhe miss kiya tumne..? Tarika ke saath the tum…tum toh lab mein jaate hi bs tarika se baat krte ho…..meri sunte nhi ho aur kal mujhe yaad kiya tumne…..(he laughed)

Abhijeet- Acha nhi miss kiya tujhe….ab khush?

Daya- Ha….Main soch raha hu ki aaj hum sab mere ghar pe mile dinner ke liye? Kya kehte ho ?

Abhijeet- Aaj achanak…..kya hua ?

Daya- Ha yaar….bahut din hog aye hum sab ek saath masti nhi ki….isi bahane hum thodi masti kar lenge.

Abhijeet- Idea acha hai Daya. Tune sabse baat ki ?

Daya- Nahi….bs tujhse ki hai. Ab sabko bata deta hu…..by 6:00 pm aa jaana. Aur ha Tarika ko bhi bata dena.

Abhijeet- Okay…..main aur Tarika time se aa jayenge.

Daya- Okay…toh aaj ka plan fixed raha. Milte hai shaam ko.

Abhijeet- Okay….byee.

Then he cut the call.

He left out for the market to make some purchases….he went to the made all purchases and was about to leave when something caught his eyes….He was passing thru the jewellery shop…he saw a beautiful diamond set. He thought…

**" Ye Shreya ke liye perfect hai….main usey ye as a present deta hu. Uske liye isse behtar tohfa nhi ho skta."**

He enters the shop and asks the shopkeeper to show him the set. He was influenced by the design and he decides to purchase it. He asked the shopkeeper to pack it as a gift. He paid and took the gift and moved further...He went further to ladies section and purchased a pink coloured saree with white border on it. He was happy enough to imagine her in this saree and set. He got the saree gift wrapped too…and left for Shreya's house.

He kept the gifts on the entrance and stick a note there. Then he rang the bell and he hid nearby. Shreya opened the door and was surprised to see two boxes kept. She picked up the gifts and read the note….

**"Shreya…..tumhare liye 2 tohfe…tumse khubsurat toh nhi hai par agar tum pehnogi toh inki khubsurati nikhar jayegi. Main chahta hu ki aaj shaam tum ye pehno. Shayad tumhe meri choice pasand aaye. Shaam ko 6 baje tk aa jaana aur koi problem ho toh phone kar dena. I am always at your service….;)**

**Sirf tumhara ….**

**Daya "**

Shreya smiled and kissed on the note. Daya saw her smiling and left from there.

Shreya opens the gifts and found a pink coloured saree with white border and a diamond set. She was mesmerized to see the set…

**Shreya's POV- Aapki choice wakai bahut achchi hai. Lekin ye diamond set**…..she calls daya.

Daya picks up immediately…

Daya- Ha Shreya bolo…

Shreya – Gifts bahut achche hai…Thank you.

Daya(Smiled)- Tumhe pasand aaya Shreya?

Shreya- Ha ….bahut zyada pasand aaya….lekin…(she stops)

Daya- Bolo Shreya…kya hua ? Koi problem hai?

Shreya(hesitatingly)- Wo…ye diamond ka set…..aapne kyun liya?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhare liye….

Shreya- Lekin ye toh…..(she was cut by daya)\

Daya- Shreya…..shreya….suno…ye meri taraf se tumhare liye tohfa tha….Aur waise bhi meri life mein tumse zyada expensive aur kuch nhi…ye heere bhi nhi kyunki mujhe ek heera mil gaya hai na zindagi bhar ke liye…..kyun?

Shreya(smiled)- Thank you Daya….aur ha main hu hamesha aapke saath.

Daya- Thanks Shreya. Ab main shaam ki taiyari krta hu….tum time se aa jaana.

Shreya- Okay.

Daya- Aur ha…..ye saree zarur pehanna.

Shreya- Aapne mere liye kharida hai toh mujhe pehanna hi hai.

Then she disconnected the phone.

Daya called all other team members about the small get-together to which all happily agreed.

Daya got busy with his work in kitchen. He was busy all day. He finished his work at 5 pm. He crosschecked everything and was going to take a shower when the door bell rang….he thought itni jldi kaun hoga…..he opened the door…and found Shreya was looking very beautifull in that pink saree. Daya was totally mesmerized to see her….he was lost in her.

Shreya blushed and then held his hand….Daya….she called him twice.

He came out of his trance with her voice and was embarrassed ….he invited her in…

Daya- Bahut khubsurat lag rhi ho Shreya.

Shreya – Aapka gift hai na…..

Daya- Nahi….tumne ye pehna isliye inki khubsurati nikhar gayi.

Shreya blushed. She asked him…

Shreya- Aapne sab kaam kar liya?

Daya – Ha…lagbhag….tum ek baar fir se cross check kar lo. Main change kar ke aata hu.

Shreya nodded and daya went in his room. Shreya checked everything and decided to make coffee for Daya and herself. She was busy making coffee….when daya came out and found her in kitchen….

Daya- Arey Shreya….kya kar rhi ho ?

Shreya- Coffee bana rhi hu…aap thak gaye honge na…

Daya(hugged her from behind)- Mere bina kahe kaise jaaan gayi ki mujhe coffee ki zarurat hai?

Shreya- Achche se jaanti hu aapko. Aur ab toh shayad ye mera kaam bhi hai. (she smiled)

Daya – Thanks Shreya….mujhe itne achche se samjhne ke liye.

Shreya smiled and coffee was also ready….they sat in the living room enjoying coffee. They finished their coffee…it was 5:45 pm…..the door bel rang….

Daya went to open the door and found AbhiRika standing. He welcomed them in. Shreya also came out from kitchen.

TArika- Arey Shreya…..tu kab aayi ?

Shreya- Thodi derr pehle tarika.

They settled down and started chatting….

Tarika- Achanak ye dinner ka idea kahan se aaya tumhe daya?

Daya- Bs aise hi Tarika…socha kitne din ho gaye hum mile hi nnhi toh socha ki sab enjoy kr le ek saath.

Tarika- Achcha socha Daya. Maza aayega aaj.

Abhijeet smiled at her.

Again the door bell rang…and this time it was..Rajat, Purvi and Vineet followed by Freddy and Sachin.

All of them settled in and then Rajat asks Daya…. Boys were dressed in Shirt and Jeans whereas girls in sarees.

Rajat- Sir…..ab ye bataiye ki aap kya batane wale the?

Daya- Apne parivar se milne ke liye koi wajah chahiye kya rajat?

Rajat- Nahi sir….wo aise hi aapne kaha than a kuch batana chahte hai….isliye pucha.

All looked questioningly at Daya…..

Daya- Ha…ha…sab bataunga lekin kuch derr baad.

He went into the kitchen and served softdrinks….shreya helped him to serve.

Abhijeet asked Daya…

Abhijeet- Daya…acp sir nhi aaye?

Daya- Unhe kuch zaruri kaam hai ….keh rahe the koshish karenge. Kya pata aa bhi jaaye…but dinner tk nhi aayenge. Uske baad aa skte hai.

Tarika- Aur Salunkhe sir bhi nhi aayenge…..

Abhijeet gave a sigh of relief….

Abhijeet- hash..! thank god Salunkhe sahib nhi aayenge.

TArika(showing fake anger)- Kya bola tumne abhijeet?

Abhijeet (tried to change the topic)- nahi…tarika ….main keh raha tha ki salunkhe sahab kyun nhi aayenge..?(made a sad face)

Tarika(smiled at him)- Kyunki unhe koi zaruri kaam hai.

All others giggled at abhijeet's reaction.

Now abhijeet turned towards Daya and asked him….

Abhijeet- Ab bata….kyun bulaya hum sabko yahan par?

Daya- Wahi batane …jo hum nhi bata paaye.

Abhijeet- aain….kya nhi bata paaye?

Daya- Wahi jo tum chahte the main karu…..lekin ab tumhe karna hai.

Abhijeet (confused)- Kya karna hai…?

Daya signalled him towards Tarika.

All others were confused…Freddy to Sachin….

Freddy(all time confused look)- Sirr…..ye dono sir kis baare mein baat kr rahe hai…kya batana hai ?

Sachin- Mujhe kya pata freddy….. baitho na ….abhi pata chal jayega.

Freddy was still confused.

Abhijeet and Daya still arguing…

Abhijeet- Nahi Daya…abhi nahi.

Daya- Kyun nhi Abhijeet….mujhe toh samjhate rehte ho aur khud nhi maaan rahe ho.

Abhijeet- Nahi yaar…..please.

Daya- Abhijeet….tum jo mujhse chahte the wo toh maine kar diya Ab tumhe wo krna hai jo main chahta hu. Samjhe tum?

Abhijeet- Nahi Daya …abhi nhi

Daya(fake anger)- Theek hai abhi nhi toh fir bhul jao.

All were surprised to see Daya in anger.

Sachin- Kya hua sir….aap gussa kyun ho rahe hai?

Daya- Tumhare Abhijeet sir ne gussa dilaya mujhe.

Tarika(to Abhijeet)- Tum Daya ki baaat maaan lo na ….kya problem hai tumhe?

Abhijeet- Nahi tarika abhi nahi….please….tum toh samjho.(to Shreya) Shreya…tum hi isey samjhao.

Shreya was watching the fight between the two brothers….and she smiled at them and also at Daya's fake anger.

She moved towards him…..and said…

Shreya- Jaane dijiye na **Daya**…abhijeet sir ko force mat kijiye.

Daya- Lekin Shreya…tumhe sab jaanti ho fir bhi mujhe rok rahi ho?

Shreya- Ha Daya…..main jaanti hu sab kuch aur mujhe ye manzoor bhi hai lekin please abhi mat kahiye na.

**Everyone was surprised when she called him "Daya". She realized that she called Daya by his name when everyone stared at her…even Abhijeet.**

Purvi- Shreya….tune abhi kya bola…..Sir ke naam ke aage "Sir" lagana bhul gayi tu ?

Shreya- Nahi….she blushed and excused herself….and moved to kitchen.

Daya smiled at her…..and here something strikes Abhijeet's mind. He asked Daya…

Abhijeet- Kya ye sach hai?

Daya- Ha…..aur ab tum wo karoge jo main chahta hu. Ab maante ho na tum ?

All others were confused…..Rajat asked…..Kya sach hai sir…

Daya(smiled and looked towards Abhijeet)- Sab pata chal jayega Rajat….thoda aur sabra karo.

Shreya came out of kitchen with bowls of Kheer . She had prepared and brought it .

Purvi(excitedly)- Kheer? Daya sir aapne kheer banayi?

Daya(confused)- NAhi toh….mujhe kheer banana nhi aati purvi

Shreya(smiled)- Main lekar aayi hu kheer kyunki Abhijeet sir ko kheer bahut pasand hai na….

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tumhe kaise pata?

Shreya- Tarika ne bataya tha .

ABhijeet(naughtily)- Waise kheer kisi aur ko bhi pasand hai…kyun Daya?

Shreya blushed and Daya smiled…

Shreya- Mujhe pata hai Daya sir ko bhi pasand hai kheer.

Sachin(evil grin)- Daya Sir ya sirf Daya….haaan…Shreya.

Shreya smiled and didn't replied.

Tarika- Ha Shreya…ab mat sharmao…..hume pata chala sb. Kam se kam tumhe kaha toh daya ne…..yahan koi kuch kehta hi nahi.(gave a side look to abhijeet)

Abhijeet lost in her beauty again.

Daya smiled at Tarika….and said Thank you.

Daya to Abhijeet…

Daya- Waqt hai boss…bol do.

Abhijeet- Ha daya…aaj toh bolke hi rahunga.

Daya(patted on his shoulders)- Ye hui na baat.

Abhijeet smiled and moved outside….

Suddenly the lights went off….and then they heard a voice….

**Abhi Abhi Toh Mile Ho**

**Abhi Na Karo Chootne Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Toh Pasand Aaye Ho**

**Abhi Abhi Rootne Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Toh Roshni Aayi**

**Abhi Na Karo Muh Chupane Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Zindagi Shuru Hai**

**Abhi Abhi Tham Jaane Ki Baat**

**Hum Toh Haare Mahiya Re**

**Moonde Naina Neend Tihare**

Then the lights were switched on…..all were surprised to see Abhijeet singing….He was sitting on his knees before Tarika.

Tarika was too surprised….Abhijeet continues…

**Teri Baazoo Mein Meri Chahate Samaaye**

**Teri Dhadkanon Ko Meri Dhadkane Sunaye**

**Teri Khwahishon Se Meri Khwahishe Riha Hai**

**Teri Karwato Se Meri Daastan Bayaan Hai**

**Kya Sukoon Kya Junoon**

**Hum Nawa?**

Tarika blushed…..She moved to other side….Abhijeet held her wrist…

**Abhi Abhi Dil Ki Suni Hai**

**Abhi Na Karo Zamane Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Baat Rukhi Hai**

**Abhi Abhi Dohrane Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Aawargi Aayi**

**Abhi Na Karo Sambhalne Ki Baat**

**Abhi Abhi Zindagi Shuru Hai..**

**Abhi Abhi Tham Jaane Ki Baat**

**Hum toh haare….mahiya re..**

**Moonde naina neend tihare..**

He got up and turned tarika towards himself.

He went on his knees…..and hold her hands….

**Jaanta hu Tarika bahut waqt lagaya maine….lekin aaj main sabke saamne kehta hu….I LOVE YOU Tarika….kya tum apni zindagi mere saath guzarna chahogi?**

Tarika blushed at the sudden confession and could not speak anything. She just nodded her head in YES and hugged him tightly.

All were very happy to see them haappyy…The happiest person was Daya. He succeeded in making him confess.

Tarika with her eyes thanked him. He happily accepted it

Daya fakely coughed…..

Daya- uhhu uhhu….tumhara romance khatam ho gaya ho toh kuch aur baat karein…(All other giggled)

AbhiRika separated and Blushed.

Shreya and Purvi went and hugged Tarika…..whereas Daya went to Abhijeet and said…**Thank you Abhijeet…ek aur anmol rishta mujhe dene ke liye.** And hugged him.

Freddy- Ek aur rishta mtlb sir ?

Daya(smiled)- Mtlb Abhijeet ne Tarika ko propose kiya….ab wo hui na meri bhaabhi….i mean hamari bhabhi. Toh hua na ek aur anmol rishta .

Tarika blushed on hearing **"Bhabhi"** from Daya.

Rajat(happily)- Ha sir…..hum log ki life mein ek naya rishta…sahi kaha aapne.

Daya smiled.

Abhijeet (naughtily)- Ha …..aur ek nhi 2 rishte judne ja rahe hai.

Sachin- 2 rishte?

Abhijeet- Ha Sachin…ab tarika hai daya ki bhabhi aur Shreya hai meri bhabhi….Kyun Daya?

Shreya blushed…..and Daya smiled shyly….;)

Nikhil(excitedly)- Ha sir ….ab toh shehnayi bajegi CID mein. Bahut mazaa aayega ab.

Duo laughed at his excitement.

All were very happy to see their seniors get their love and were happy.

Suddenly Sachin had tears in his eyes…as if he remembered something.

Shreya noticed this and went to him…

Shreya- Sachin sir kya hua ?

Sachin (rubbed his tears)- Kuch nhi Shreya …bs aise hi. Kuch yaad aa gaya tha.

Shreya- Aap mujhe nhi batayenge? Aapne kaha tha ki main aapki choti behen jaise hu….bataiye na.

Alll eyes moved on Sachin.

Sachin(keeps his hand on her head)- Tum meri behen jaise nhi …..meri behen hi ho.

Shreya- Toh fir bataiye na.

Sachin- Fir kabhi…..

Shreya- Lekin aap batayenge na.?

Sachin- Ha gudiya…bilkul bataunga.

Shreya smiled. Rajat came to him and put his hand on his shoulder..

Rajat- Kya hua Sachin….kya soch rahe ho ? Hume nhi bataoge?

Sachin(looked at Rajat)- Nahi sir ….aisi koi baat nhi hai. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Rajat- Hum ek family ki tarah hi toh hai na….agar nhi bataoge toh main samjhunga ki tum mujhe sirf apna senior maante ho dost nhi.

Sachin- Nahi sir…aisa kuch nhi hai. Aps b hi toh mera parivar hain. Itna achcha parivar hai toh wo insaan khush kyun nhi hoga. Main lucky hu ki aap sb mere parivar ka hissa hai.(tears formed in his eyes)

Rajat- Toh batao na kya baat hai ? Hum mil ke problem ka solution nikalenge.

Sachin- Sir …aaj Abhijeet Sir –Tarika aur Daya Sir- Shreya ko dekh ke mujhe bhi kisi ki yaad aa gayi. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai shayad meri kismet mein pyaar nhi hai. Pehle jisse pyaar kiya wo hi nahi rahi is duniya mein aur jb dobara kisi ko chaha toh wo bhi mere paas nhi. (tears trickled down his face)

Rajat pressed his hand on his shoulder.

Rajat- Sach mein Sachin….samajhta hu main…..lekin agar tumhe usse milna hoga toh zarur miloge.

Sachin- Pata nhi sir….aaj se 3 saal pehle hi wo Bangalore chali gayi. Transfer ho gaya tha uska. Pata nhi ab kab mil paunga.

Shreya- Zarur milenge bhai…..ye mera vishwas hai.

Sachin smiled and hugged her….

Shayad tumhara vishwas sach ho Shreya.

Daya came near them….and put his hand on sachin's shoulder….

Daya- Main jaanta hu Sachin ki kya soch rahe ho tum…..aur rahi baat tumhari behen ke vishwas ki toh wo sach hi hogi kyunki uske vishwas pe mujhe vishwas hai.

Sachin(rubbed his tears)- Jab ap log mere saath hai toh main jaanta hu ki sab kuch acha hi hoga.

Shreya- Toh chaliye ab mood theek kijiye…Hum kuch aur baatein krte hai.

All agreed to it.

**A/n: So…..finally the new update. I hope you'll love this one too.**

**Ab aap log ye sochiye ki Sachin ko kiski yaad aa gayi…..Aur Daya kya jaanta hai…..i'lll reveal this in next chapter.**

**Tab tak guess kijiye aur review bhi kijiye. I'll update next chapter sooon.**

**Tab tak le liye byee byee…Take care…!**


	3. Kuch toh hua hai !

A/n : Hii friends ….!

**I hope I haven't made you wait longer. If i have…I apologize for that.**

**Anoushka Jaina- Aage ke chapters mein ye family bhi complete ho jayegi. Acp sir n bhi aa jayenge. Don't worry.**

**Kia and Zoomra- Let's see Sachin ko kisse pyaar hua…..jo bhi hai bahut lucky hai…*wink . Aur ye milan bahut hi senti hone wala hai aur romantic bhi ;)**

**khushi Mehta , guest and sneha- Aap log ka 1 guess toh sahi hai but the second is a surprise….so keep reading…..:) I hope you'll like it too.**

**Thanks to all the readers who read and reviewed.**

**Important Note: I've depicted Abhijeet-Purvi , Rajat-Tarika, Sachin-Shreya as brother-sisters.**

**We'll start from where we ended…..**

Sachin moved towards the guest room to wash his face while others settled in living room. Vineet and Nikhil moved the sofa to a side and all of them sat on the carpet on the ground. Sachin too came back and settled.

Abhijeet- Toh ab kya kiya jaaye…?

Purvi(excitedly)- Sir…..antaakshri khele ?

Vineet(making faces)- Antaakshri….nahi baba….tu gaayegi toh sbke kaan ke parde fat jayenge.

(Vineet , Purvi and Nikhil are college friends and know eachother from a long time)

Purvi(annoyed)- Tere kaan ke parde kharab hai toh main kya karu…..tu mat sunna ….samjha.

Nikhil(teasingly)- Arey Pari….Vineet sahi toh keh raha hai….tu rehne de. Kuch aur khelte hai.

Pari- Nik…tu bhi…jao mujhe tum dono se hi baat nhi krni. (to Daya)- Daya sir …dekhiye …..apne student ko samjha dijiye…aise kaise bolta hai.

Nikhil- Aaj Daya sir kuch nhi kahenge….aaj hum yahan enjoy krne ke liye mile hai na.

Purvi(sadly)- Daya Sir…ye galat hai. Aap kuch toh boliye.

DaReya and AbhiRika smiled on this cute fight. Rajat couldn't see her sad. So he came forward..

Rajat-Vineet , Nikhil….kyun sata rahe ho bechari ko ?

Vineet- Arey sir…Pari ko satane mein bada maza aata hai. Aapko bhi aayega.

Rajat(showing anger) – Arey bas bhi karo…tumhe koi sataye toh tumhe samajh aayega na

Purvi's face lit up when She heard Rajat in her favour.

Purvi(just like a kid)- Yayy…ab bolo tum dono kuch…Rajat sir meri side mein hai…. Ab bolo.

Rajat smiled seeing her smiling.

Vineet and Nikhil sat like sad kids…all others laughed.

Daya- Toh bhai ye final hua hai ki hum antaakshri khelenge. Aur koi kuch nhi bolega.(looking at Vineet and Nikhil)

Vineet&Nikhil(sadly)- Okay sir.

Others laughed…..

Tarika- Lekin rules alag honge.

Shreya- Kaise rules Tarika?

Tarika- Shreya…..jiski bhi turn hogi usko kisi ke liye song dedicate krna hoga aur jise wo dedicate karega usey bhi saath mein gaana hoga.

Shreya- Achcha hai. Toh let's start…..Sabse pehle kaun strt karega….

Vineet came forward…main karu…?

All nodded their head….

Vineet- Ye meri pyari si Dost Purvi ke liye….. ….Purvi smiled…..

**Yeh dosti hum nahin todenge**  
**Todenge dum magar tera saath na chhodenge**

Purvi-** Arey meri jeet teri jeet, teri haar meri haar**  
**Sun aye mere yaar**  
**Tera gham mera gham, meri jaan teri jaan**  
**Aisa apna pyaar**

Vineet-J**aan pe bhi khelenge... tere liye le lenge**  
**Jaan pe bhi khelenge...**  
**Tere liye le lenge sab se dushmani**

Nikhil joined them….

Nikhil- Y**eh dosti hum nahin todenge**

**Todenge dum magar**  
**Tera saath na chhodenge**

Everyone clapped…..

Abhijeet- Ha…toh ab aise hi rehna.

Vineet&Nikhil- Sorry Pari….maaf kar de.

Purvi(smiled)- Maine tumko maaf kar diya….lekin tum dono ko satane mein bada mazaa aata hai.

Vineet- Kya…sata rhi thi tu hame?

Purvi laughed and nodded.

Nikhil(to Rajat)- Ab aap purvi ko kuch bolo….wo hume sata rhi hai.

Rajat- Purrvi…nhi satana kisi ko samjhi tum..

Purvi nodded like a 5yr old girl.

Tarika- Ab next kaun aayega…?

Sachin(naughtily)- Tum hi start karo Tarika.

Tarika- Nahi.

Daya- Toh simple hai….Abhijeet karega.

Abhijeet(exclaimed)- Main….main nhi…tu kar na.

Rajat- Nahi sir …..aap hi kariye. Meri behen chahti hai ki aap strt karein.

Daya(to Rajat)- Thanks Rajat…ye kehne ke liye….aur ab abhijeet mana bhi nhi kr skta.

Tarika blushed….Abhiijeet saw that no one is willing to strt he stood up.

Abhijeet- Waise bolne ki zarurat nhi hai but ye sirf tumhare liye Tarika…

Tarika blushed and everyone clapped.

Abhijeet- **SOniyo O Soniyo**  
**Tumhein Dekhta Hoon To Sochta Hoon Bas Yehi**  
**Tum Jo Mera Saath Do**  
**Sare Gum Bhula Ke**  
**Jee Lu Muskuraake Zindagi**

He gave his hand to help her get up….

**Tu Dede Mera Saath Tham Le Haath**  
**Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**

Tarika happily gave in her hand and stood up.

**Tu Dede Mera Saath Tham Le Haath**  
**Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**  
**I Get This Feeling Now**  
**I Cannot Wait No Longer**  
**I Know Your Love Will Keep Me Happy**  
**Will Keep Me Stronger**  
**I Get This Feeling Now**  
**I Cannot Live Without Uou**  
**I Know Your Love's The Only One So True**

They danced together….All others were enjoying.

**Rahon Mein Tanha Hoon Saath Le Chal Yun**  
**Sang Tere Safar Poora Karu**  
**Rahon Mein Tanha Hoon Saath Le Chal Yun**  
**Sang Tere Safar Poora Karu**

**Kya Kahun Aye Zindagi**  
**Tu Hai Meri Saans**  
**Rehna Tu Paas Har Ghadi**  
**Tu Dede Mera Saath Tham Le Haath**  
**Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**

He hugged her tightly as if he would leave her …he will lose her.

Tarika(Still in the hug)-T**ujhko Jo Paaya To Hai Yeh Lagta Kyun**  
**Baahon Mein Bas Teri Mehfooz Hoon**

**Tujhko Jo Paaya To Hai Yeh Lagta Kyun**  
**Baahon Mein Bas Teri Mehfooz Hoon**

Abhijeet(cupped her face)- T**um Bano Saaya Mera Zindagi Mein Aao**  
**Zindagi Bitaao Bas Yehi**

**Tu Dede Mera Saath Tham Le Haath**  
**Chahe Jo Bhi Ho Baat**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**  
**Tu Bas De De Mera Saath**

Tarika smiled and hugged him again and whispered in his ears….

"Main hamesha tumhare saath hu Abhijeet aur hamesha rahungi."

Abhijeet smiled and said…..Main jaanta hu Tarika aur ab main tumhe kahin jaane bhi nhi dunga.

Daya(naughtily)- Ahem ahem….ab tum dono ka romance kab khatam hoga? Kuch toh sharam karo….bachche bhi hai yahan…

Abhijeet- Hain…kaun bachche….?

Daya(Pointing to Vineet and Nikhil)- Ye baithe hai na…Vineet Nikhil and Pankaj.

Vineet- Hum bachche nhi hai sir.

Duo laughed…..Dikh raha hai bachche ho ya nhi.

All others laughed….

AbhiRika settled down…..

Shreya- Next kaun?

Tarika_ Sachin tumhari turn.

Sachin- Nhi Tarika….please.

Daya- Sachin…..tum jo soch rahe ho…..wo bhi ho jayega. Ab mood theek karo yaar.

Abhijeet- Ha Sachin….ab shuru karo.

Sachin smiled lightly…Theek hai Sir.

Sachin- Ye uske liye jisse pata nhi main kbhi mil paunga ya nahi….

**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye**  
**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**  
**Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori**  
**Maange hai teri manzoori**  
**Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye**  
**Teri kastoori rain jagaaye**  
**Man mast magan, man mast magan**  
**Bas tera naam dohraaye**  
**Man mast magan, man mast magan**  
**Tera naam dohraaye**  
**Mann mast magan….mast magan….**

**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**  
**Man mast magan, man mast magan**  
**Bas tera naam dohraaye**  
**Man mast magan, man mast magan**  
**Tera naam dohraaye**

Sachin had now tears again in her eyes. Shreya got up and went to Sachin and rubbed his tears….

Shreya- Bhai …..maine kaha na jise aap chahte hain …aap usse mil ke rahenge.

Sachin-Lekin kab?

Shreya- Jldi hi…Chaliye ab mood theek kijiye.

Sachin smiled at her.

Sachin- Acha theek hai…ye tere liye…

Sachin- **Phoolon ka…Taaron ka…..**

**Sabka kehna hai …..**

**Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai….**

**Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…**

Shreya smiled and hugged him keeping her head on his shoulder.

Rajat(looking at Tarika)- - **Phoolon ka…Taaron ka…..**

**Sabka kehna hai …..**

**Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai….**

**Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…**

Tarika hugged Rajat.

Abhijeet(looking at Purvi)- Y**e Na Jaana Duniya Ne Tu Hai Kyon Udaas**  
**Teri Pyaari Aankhon Mein Pyar Ki Hai Pyaas**  
**Aa Mere Paas Aa Keh Jo Kehna Hai**  
**Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna hai….**

Purvi went to him and hid herself in his arms.

Daya(with tears in his eyes)- J**abse Meri Aankhon Se Ho Gayi Tu Door**  
**Tabse Sare Jeevan Ke Sapne Hain Choor**

**Aankhon Mein Neend Na Dil Mein Chaina Hai**  
**Ek Hazaron Mein Meri Behna hai**

Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder and he smiled lightly.

All together….

- **Phoolon ka…Taaron ka…..**

**Sabka kehna hai …..**

**Ek hazaaron mein meri behna hai….**

**Saari umar hume sang rehna hai…**

Daya was looking at all the three with moist eyes…Yes…he was also missing someone…..A sister….the one whom he loved a lot….whom he scolded and also did what she said at her every demand.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Daya composed himself….rubbed his tears and went to open the door. He expected Acp Sir….but it was not was girl on the door.

He opened the door and was surprised+shocked to see the person.

Daya-Tum…?

Girl- Ha…main.

And she hugged Daya and started crying. Daya was so shocked that for a minute he froze. After he realized that this was the reality he hugged the girl and caressed her head and let her cry …even Daya had tears in his eyes.

Daya(to lighten the mood)- Bas bhi karo tum….Kitna royegi. Teri bidaayi nhi ho rhi hai jo itna ro rhi hai? Aur ro kyun rhi ho ?

Girl hit him on his arms and asked…

Girl(still crying)- Sachin kahan hai ? Mujhe abhi unse milna hai. Wo theek toh hai na?

Daya- Arey arey….ek saath saare sawal. Andar toh chalo…andar hi hai Sachin.

Girl- Sach mein.

Daya – Ha….!

Shreya called Daya from inside…

Shreya- Daya…kaun hai? Jaldi aaiye na.

Daya- Aa raha hu Shreya.

He took the girl inside….Everyone except Abhijeet , Freddy and Sachin were shocked. They knew the girl.

Sachin moved forward….he was surprised + shocked.

Sachin – Tum yahan?

The Girl also moved forward. Now Daya had a smile on his face which created a suspense…..even for Abhijeet.

**A/n: Aah..! Finally ek aur new update. Surprise ke liye thoda aur wait please…**

**Ye sochiye …..hai kaun ye ladki jise dekh kar Daya aur Sachin shock ho gaye aur kyun Sachin aur us ladki ko saath dekh ke Daya ke chehre pe ek sweet si smile aa gayi…..Main toh chali…..aap log sochiye. Next chapter mein khulega suspense….**

**Tb tk aap log padhiye ….guess kijiye aur bataiye mujhe. Ye bhi bolna ki kaisa laga ye update.**

**Bye bye….Take care …!**


	4. Baat hui Pakki !

**A/n: Helllooo…..! I know all of you are eager to know about Sachin's love and this girl. Now….you stop thinking and read the chapter…you'll get to know everything.**

**KiaMehra- Kya karu dear …..main hu aadat se majboor….*wink. Waise tumne to the point guess kiya. I told you one is right and one wrong…khud hi padh lo….sb samajh aa jayega. Aur DaReya scenes bhi honge…so enjoyyy…(*wink)**

**Kaiity- I hope m not too late….now you'll know who's the girl….*wink I hope ab narazgi door ho jayegi after this update.**

**- The girl is not Muskaan dear….read and you'll get to know.**

**Khushi Mehta- U r right …Sachin sir ko pehle toh saloni ki yaad hi aayi thi….lekin ab jo hai….wo unke saamne hai….chalo let's see hai kaun ye …..Aur I know bahut suspense create kiya maine lekin aap sbke guess padh ke m feeling happy. Ab finally reveal ho hi jayega ki ye ladki hai kaun. Enjoyy !**

**Thanks to all whoe reviewed and guessed…..Chaliye ab aur zyada suspense nhi badhati aur ab padhte hai hum chapter…..enjoyy.**

Daya took the girl inside. Everyone were shocked to see her except Abhijeet , Sachin and Freddy. Sachin just stood up at his place. He was surprised+shocked. He moved forward and could utter only one word….

Sachin-Tum ?

Girl- Ha main…Lekin aap theek toh hai na? Kuch hua toh nhi na…?

She moved closer to him and moved her hands all over his face and chest…and immediately hugged him. She was crying. Sachin was so shocked that he could not move.

Daya smiled and moved forward and kept his hand on his shoulder and pressed. Sachin looked at him and he nodded his head. As for Sachin this touch was a consent of a brother…..he felt warmth in it and he immediately hugged her. Now tears rolled down his eyes too. Even all others had tears in their eyes. After 10 minutes….

Sachin- Divyana…..please ro mat. Kuch nhi hua mujhe.

Divyana(still crying)- Aur agar kuch ho jaata toh ?

Sachin- Lekin kuch hua toh nhi na. Aur tum achanak yahan?

Divyana- Mujhe darr lag raha tha isliye aa gayi. Ek bahut bura sapna dekha maine.

Sachin(rubbing her tears)-Wo sirf ek sapna tha divyana. Main bilkul theek hu. Ab chup ho jao.

Daya- Aur tumhe apne bhai pe vishwas nhi hai kya? Main kaise Sachin ko kuch hone deta jbki jaanta hu ki wo tumhari jaan hai.

Sachin smiled and Divyana hugged Daya.

Divyana(to Daya)- Lekin aapko ye sb kaise pata chala?

Daya- Tumhari diary se jo tum yahin bhul gayi thi.

Divyana- Kya? Aapne meri diary padhi?

Daya- Ha...wo books ke saath rkhi thi aur mujhse giri. Jb usme mujhe Sachin ka photo dikha tb maine socha dekhu kya likha hai ...mujhe nhi bata skti thi?

Divyana-Darr lagta tha. Aur fir transfer….isliye nhi bola.

Daya- Tumhe pata hai Sachin kitna udaas rehta tha. Pehle bata deti.

Divyana(with tears in her eyes)- Lekin ab main kahin nhi ja rahi hu. Yahin rahungi. Maine resign kar diya hai.

Daya and Sachin shared shocked glances.

Sachin made her sit and he too went on his knees…..

Sachin- Ye kya keh rhi ho tum? Resign kyun kiya?

Divyana- Kyunki ab main aapke saath rehna chahti hu. Aur main jaanti hu 5 saal se pehle mera transfer yahan nhi hoga. Lekin ab main wahan nhi reh skti.

Daya- Lekin ek baar baat hi kr leti.

Divyana- Nahi bhaiya….ye mera decision hai. Aur main ab wapas CID join nhi karungi.

Sachin- Ye kya bachpana hai divyana? Aisa decision lene ki kya zarurat thi?

Divyana- Aapko isey bachpana kehna hai toh kahiye lekin ab main dobara join nhi karungi. Aur ab main aapse door bhi nhi jaane wali.

She hugged him tight. Sachin hugged her back ….

Sachin- Achcha theek hai ….koi kuch nhi kahega tumhe. Tumhare bhaiya bhi nhi(he looked at Daya who smiled)

Divyana smiled in the hug. Daya smiled at them and said to Divyana

Daya- Acha ab jaake fresh ho jao. Dinner karte hai.

With this he moved into the kitchen. He had tears in her eyes which were noticed by Shreya. She too followed him in the kitchen and found him facing the stove. He allowed his tears to flow down. He was happy. Shreya came and hold his hand and pressed….

Shreya- Aapko mujhse kuch bhi chupane ki zarurat nhi hai. Sab samajhti hu main. Aur aapki aankhon mein aansu kyun hai?

Daya(looked at Shreya)- Ye khushi ke aansu hai Shreya. Main khush hu ki aaj Divyana fir se mere saamne hai aur khush hai. Aaj Sachin ke chehre pe jo khushi dekhi wo 3 saal se gayab thi. Hume hamara Sachin fir se mil gaya Shreya. Aur tumne hi toh kaha tha zarur milenge.

Shreya(Smiled)- Maine toh aise hi kaha tha. Pata nhi tha ki ye sb itni jldi ho jayega. Aur Sachin bhai ko khush dekh kar main bhi khush hu.

Daya(took her hand and took it near to his heart)- Thank you Shreya…..meri family ko fir se pura krne ke liye. Tum toh mere liye lucky ho.

Shreya blushed…and replied…

Shreya- Lucky main hu ki aap mere saath hain. Aur hamara ye parivar hamesha aise hi rahega.

Daya(smiled)- Jaanta hu kyunki tum isey hamesha sambhal ke rakhogi.

Shreya(smiled)- I promise zarur rakhungi. Chaliye ab aansu pochiye aur ek smile dijiye.

Daya smiled and pulled Shreya in a hug. Shreya hugged him back.

Shreya- Chaliye ab khana lagate hain.

Tarika and Purvi came in and asked for help. Daya agreed and the 3 ladies set the table. On the table Daya introduced all the others to Divyana.

After Dinner….all settled in living room.

Divyana- Aaj main bahut khush hu and she hugs Daya.

Daya- Main toh bahut khush hu Divya…..lekin naraz bbhi hu.

Divyana- Kyun? Main aayi aur aap hain ki daant rahe hai? (she makes a sad face)

Sachin- Daya sir …..naraz hona bhi chahiye.

Divyana(to Sachin)- Acha aap naraz hai ?

Sachin- na…nahi…daya sir naraz hai.

Divyana- Lekin kyun?

Daya- Kyunki tumne mujhe pehle kuch nhi bataya isliye.

Divyana(smiles)- Sorry na bhaiya…..ab toh aapko pata hai na.

Daya(smiles)- Ha pata hai…..isliye main kuch krne wala hu.

All of them looked at him with suspicion. He took her hand and kept it in Sachin's hand.

Sachin looked at him confusingly.

Daya(smiles)- Apni behen ka haath tumhe de raha hu Sachin. Khayal rakhna . Kabhi aansu nhi aane chahiye iski aankhon mein.

Sachin(smiled)- Nahi Sir…aisa kabhi nhi hoga. Meri taraf se aapko koi shikayat nhi aayegi.

Daya(smiled)- Jaanta hu.

Divyana smiled and hugged him. Daya patted her head and asked….

Daya- Ab khush ho na tum?

Divyana- Ha…bahut zyada khush hu.

Abhijeet- Hum bhi bahut khush hain. Kyun Sachin?

Sachin smiled shyly…..

Rajat- Ab toh khush ho na Sachin?

Sachin- Ha Sir…..ab toh wajah bhi hai khush hone ki .

Rajat(smiled)- Achchi Baat hai Sachin.

Purvi(interrupts)- Sir….hum fir se antakshri continue karein.?

All nodded their head in Yes.

Purvi- Toh ab kaun continue karega?

Vineet& Nikhil(together)- Sachin Sir…..

Sachin smiled shyly and agreed.

Sachin(looking at Divyana)- A**waargi karta hoon, par main awaara nahi**  
**Chhoda khulla dil ko**  
**Magar khud ko bigada nahi**  
**Aise lage tere bina ab toh guzaara nahi**  
**Kisi ka bhi hounga na main**  
**Huaa jo tumhara nahi**  
**Tu hi toh hai khayaal mera**  
**Tu hi toh hai qaraar mera**  
**Jhoote nashe jahaan mein kabhi**  
**Tu hi toh hai khumaar mera**

**Tu hi to hai khayal mera**  
**Tu hi to hai qaraar mera**  
**Jhoote nashe jahaan me kabhi**  
**Tu hi to hai khumaar mera**

**Zinda hoon tujhpe mar ke**  
**Bhoola sab tujhko padh ke**  
**Kaisa hai pyaar tera haan**

**Main Aana tere aage dekho dil haara hoon**  
**Main Aana jaise bhi hoon, Jo bhi hoon, tumhaara hoon**  
**Jo teri chahatein samete, woh kinaara hoon**  
**Kaise main ye kahoon**

**Tuhi toh hai khayal mera**  
**Tuhi toh hai qaraar mera**  
**Jhoote nashe jahaan mein kabhi**  
**Tu hi toh hai khumar mera..**

Divyana blushed and hugged him. Sachin gave a smile of content. All were happy seeing them together…especially Daya.

There was a smile on Daya's face as he saw Sachin n Divyana and Shreya was happy to see him smile.

Purvi- Ab next kaun?

Abhijeet – Ab Daya ki baari…..(to Daya ) Chalo ab tumhari baari hai…..utho.

Daya smiled and got up and looked at Shreya.

He thought for a while …..then looking at Shreya…..

Daya- A**ap ki aankhon mein kuch maheke hue se raaz hai**

**Aap ki aankhon mein kuch maheke hue se raaz hai**

**Aap se bhi khoobsurat aap ke andaaz hai**  
**Aap ki aankhon mein kuch maheke hue se raaz hai**

(He gave in his hand to Shreya to help her get up)

Lab hile to mogare ke phool khilte hain kahin

**Lab hile toh mogare ke phool khilte hain kahin**  
**Aap ki aankhon mein kya saahil bhi milte hai kahin**  
**Aap ki khaamoshiyaan bhi aap ki aawaaz hai….**

**Aapki aankhon mein kuch mehke hue se raaz hain….**

**Aapse bhi khubsurat aapke andaaz hai.**

Shreya blushed and turned to other side. Daya turned her towards himself.

Shreya- A**ap ki aankhon mein kuch maheke hue se raaz hai**  
**Aap se bhi khoobsurat aap ke andaaz hai**  
**Aap ki aankhon mein kuch maheke hue se raaz hai….**

(She looked in his eyes….)

**Aap ki baaton mein phir koi sharaarat to nahin**

**Aap ki baton mein phir koi shararat toh nahin**  
**Bevajah taarif karna aap ki aadat to nahin**  
**Aap ki badmaashiyon ke yeh naye andaaz hai**

Daya smiles….ad held her head up…

Daya- **Aapki aankhon mein kuch mehke hue se raaz hain….**

**Aapse bhi khubsurat aapke andaaz hai.**

Shreya blushed and hid her head in his chest. Daya smiled and hugged her back.

Abhijeet(naughtily)- uhhu uhhu….ab kisi ka romance khatam nhi ho raha hai….

DaReya separated and Shreya blushed and moved towards the kitchen. She came back with bowls of icecream and found everyone busy in chatting. Tarika helped her serving it.

Rajat- Waise Sir…aaj bahut maza aaya. 3 achchi khabrein mili. Acp sir aur Salunkhe Sir hote toh maza aa jaata. Hai na?

Daya- Ha sahi kaha Rajat. Aur ho skta hai acp sir ab bhi aa jaayein.

At the same time ….door bell rang. Shreya was standing so she opened the door and found Acp n Salunkhe standing.

She greeted them and welcomed them in.

Pankaj(already excited)- Sir…Aapke liye na ek good news hai.

Acp- Aur wo kya ?

Abhijeet gave Pankaj a stern look….he hesitated…

Pankaj- Wo ….wo….wo aapko Daya sir batayenge.

Shreya entered with 2 bowls of icecream.

Salunkhe(noticed both Tarika and Shreya)- Kya baat hai aaj meri betiyan badi khush lag rhi hai?

Shreya and Tarika smiled.

Salunkhe- Tarika…is abhijeet ne tumhe pareshan toh nhi kiya na?

Acp(interrupted)-Tu hamesha mere beton ke peeche kyun rehta hai …haan?

Salunkhe- Kyunki tera beta meri beti ko pareshan krta hai.

Acp- Dekh tu mere bête ke baare mein na hi bol toh hi behtar hai.

All were enjoying this cute nok-jhok between their seniors.

Purvi(came forward)- Arey sir….aap dono jhagadiye mat. Jb aap khabar sunenge toh khush ho jayenge.

Salunkhe- Aisi kya khabar hai Purvi. Tum hi batao

Abhijeet(came forward and sat on his knees)- Aaj main aapse aapki beti ka haath maangta hu Sir…Denge aap apni beti ka haath mujhe?

Salunkhe and Acp were surprised….

Salunkhe – Ye sab achanak?

Rajat- Ha sir aur wo bhi Daya sir ke kehne pe.

Acp – Bol salunkhe…jldi bol. Mujhe toh ye rishta manzoor hai.

Salunkhe- Ha …toh mujhe koi problem nhi hai.

He called Tarika and gave her hand in Abhijeet's hand. Their faces glowed.

Daya came forward and and asked about for Shreya's hand. Salunkhe agreed to it. Lastly came Sachin…..he went to ACP sir….

Sachin- Sir….Aapse aapki beti ka haath maangne aaya hu…..Aap denge Divyana ka haath mujhe?

**(Note: Acp considered all the girls….Shreya , Tarika and Purvi as his daughters but Divyana was more close to him)**

Divyana came in front of him. Acp had tears in her eyes. He happily gave in Divyana's hand to Sachin.

Sachin(with tears)- Thank you Sir.

All were happpyy…

Nikhil- Ab toh shehnayi bajne wali hai CID mein….ek saath 3 shaadiyan….maza aane wala hai.

All smiled at him.

Vineet(thinking)- Lekin Rajat Sir toh reh gaye nik.

Rajat(shocked)- Main kahan se beech mein aaya ?

Vineet(stammered)- Wo…..wo sir…..Daya sir aur abhijeet sir ki shaadi hone wali hai aur Sachin sir ki bhi …..fir aap hi bache hai na…..aap bhi koi dhundh lo na.

**Rajat thinking(looking at Purvi)- Ladki dhundh toh li lekin ye nhi pata …pyaar hai ya kuch aur. Aur usse kahun bhi toh kaise..?**

Vineet- Arey sir …..kahan kho gaye aap ?

Rajat- Kuch nhi vineet.

Acp and Salunkhe were happy to see their family together…..looking at AbhiRika , DaReya and Sachiyana…..they smiled….

Acp- Sab kitne khush hai na?

Salunkhe- Ha…..aur ab hamara parivar pura bhi hone ja raha hai.

Acp- Ha salunkhe. Main bahut khush hu. Ab toh jld se jld inki shaadi krva deni chahiye.

Salunkhe- Ha yaar…..sahi hai. Kal hi pandit se nikalwa lete hai.

Acp- Theek hai….

They were again smiling looking at their family happy and contented.

**A/n: Ye rahi aapki new update. Ab koi suspense nhi raha. Some people were right that the girl is Divyana….Good guessing power guys.**

**Ab aap log sochiye ki Rajat Sir ka kya hoga…will he realize his love for Purvi and Purvi too. Dekhte hai hota hai kya.**

**Kia Mehra- I hope DaReya scenes made you happyy...*wink.**

**Tab tak enjoy kijiye….bye bye…And reviews krna mat bhulna.**

**Thanks…!**


	5. Izhaar-e-Mohabbat

**A/n: Hii everyone….!**

**A big Thank You to all who read and reviewed. Most of you people guessed the girl to be Kajal. But I wanted to keep it as Divyana. Thanks for accepting SACHIYANA.**

**Chaliye ab dekhte hai hota hai kya…..Kaise hoga RAJVI ko apne pyaar ka ehsaas….aur hamare teeno couples ki shaadi…uska kya hota hai…..I hope you'll love this too.**

**Kia Mehra- Surprises start here…..*wink…. Keep reading….:D**

**Katiiy-Abhi aur surprises baaki hai dear. Keep reading.**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai….Meet you all at last.**

Acp and DrSalunkhe were happy to see their family happy. They wanted to get them married soon. So they decided that on Monday they'll get the kundalis matched and also that they will take out dates for marriage.

They announced it there at Daya's home that everyone should be on time tomorrow so that they could complete their work and assemble at ' s home. All were happpyy. Then….everyone left from Daya's place leaving Daya and Divyana.

Daya sat on the sofa and was smiling. Divyana saw him smiling and put her hands round his neck…..

Divyana- Kya hua bhai …..aap kya soch rahe hain?

Daya(looked at her)- Ye soch raha hu ki aaj ka din sbse yaadgaar rahega mere liye. Tum bhi aa gayi wapas. Aaj main bahut khush hu Divyana.

Divyana- Main bhi bhaiya.

She again hugged him. He patted her head…

Daya- Lekin ab toh tum mujhse door chali jaogi na….phir se apne bhai ko chhodkar.

Divyana(looked at him)- Main kahin nhi jaungi aapko chhod kar.

Daya(smiled)- Achaaa….Sachin ke paas nhi jaana…theek hai main usey mana kr deta hu. (HE took out his phone.)

Divyana took his phone and threw it on the other sofa…

Divyana(irritated)- Ye kya kar rahe the aap? Sachin ko phn kyun kr rahe the.?

Daya( controlling his smile)- Tumne hi toh kaha na ki kahin nhi jaogi toh usey keh rha tha ki koi aur ladki dhundh le apne liye.

Divyana( hit him on his arm)- Maine aisa kab kaha….? Aap na bahut bure hain…..(she made sad face)

Daya ( laughed)- Arey baba….main Mazak kr raha tha…Sachin toh tumse bahut pyaar krta hai. Humesha tumhara khayal rakhega.

Divyana too smiled and hugged him burying her head in his chest. Daya too patted her head and then said…

Daya- Acha….chalo ab so jao. Kal bureau bhi chalna hai.

Divyana- Mujhe nhi jaana.

Daya(smiled)- Sachin se nhi milogi?

Divyana blushed.

Daya- Tumhe join krne ke liye nhi bol raha hu. Par kal ACP sir ne bulaya hai na sbko. Chalna saath mein.

Divyana(smiled)- Theek hai.

Daya made her sleep in her room. He looked at her innocent face and was happy that his little sister was back with him. He kissed her forehead and left her room.

He went into his room and found Shreya's message…It said….

**"Thank you mere din ko khaas banane ke liye. Aaj mujhe laga ki meri family puri ho gayi. Salunkhe Sir aur Acp sir jaise pita …..Sachin sir aur abhijeet sir jaise bade bhai , Divyana jaisi choti behen aur Aap…..Aapne toh mujhe zindagi ki sbse badi khushi di hai…..Thank you meri zindagi mein aane aur mujhe apnane ke liye.**

**-Shreya "**

Daya smiled at the message…..He replied…..

**"Shreya….thanks toh mujhe kehna chahiye. Mujhe nhi pata tha ki koi mujhse itna pyaar kar skta hai. Bas padh nhi paya main us pyaar ko jo tumhari aankhon se jhalkta hai. Thank you mujhse itna pyaar krne ke liye…Daya"**

Shreya replied again…..

**"Sirf aapse pyaar kiya hai aur hamesha karungi. Thank you for everything…I love you…**

**-Shreya"**

Daya smiled and replied back to her and slept with a sweet smile on his face.

**Next Morning –**

Everyone was happyily chatting with each other. Daya and Abhi were talking. Sachin , Rajat and Freddy were busy in their talks….the girls were happily chatting. Vineet , Nikhil and Pankaj were busy planning to tease their seniors. Divyana was happy to be back in the bureau. She was there after a long time….so she was looking all over the bureau. Daya noticed her looking all around so asked her….

Daya- Divya…..kya dekh rhi ho? Bureau bilkul pehle jaisa hi hai.

Divyana(smiled)- Jaanti hu lekin aaj yahan aa kar achcha lag rha hai. Aisa jaise ki wapas apne ghar aa gayi hu.

Sachin(barged into their convo)- Toh phir se join kyun nhi kar leti ho?

Divyana(looked at him)- Mujhe nhi krna join.

Sachin- Lekin kyun?

Divyana- Maine decide kar liya hai ki nhi karna mujhe join. Aap kuch mat kahiye.

Sachin(smiled)- Acha baba….nahi kahunga.

Divyana made a sad face and moved towards Shreya who was working on her computer.

Abhijeet(to Sachin)- Lo bhai…..naraz ho gayi wo…..jao manao.

Daya- Sachin….zara sambhal ke ….usey manana bahut mushkil hai.

Sachin(smiled)- Aap chinta mat kijiye sir…..divyana ko main mana lunga.

Meanwhile ACP enters in the bureau…..

ACP- Kisne kise naraz kiya yahan ?

Sachin(hesitates)- k….kuch nhi sir…..wo aise hi.

(Duo smiled)

Daya(covering up for Sachin)- Arey kuch nhi sir….wo divyana mujhse naraz hai …..soch raha hu kaise manaun madam ko.

Acp- Achcha….toh socho kya krna behen hai aur gussa bhi bilkul tumhare jaisa hai uska.(He smiled) Aur ha sab apne kaam jldi jldi kar lo. Agar aaj koi case report nhi hua toh 4 baje hi Salunkhe ke ghar challenge. Nhi toh raat ko.

All(in unison)- Yes sir.

Acp smiled and moved to his cabin. All get back to work. By luck there was no new case reported ….so all of them were free by 3:00 pm. All were happy. They left for their respective houses so that they could reach to DrSalunkhe's home by 4:30 as ACP sir had ordered them to.

All reached their respective homes and went to get ready.

**At Daya's home-**

Daya asked divyana to get ready and he started making coffee. When Divyana went to her room ….she found a gift pack kept on her bed. She surprisingly picked it up thinking that Daya must have kept it. She went back and hugged him saying….

Divyana- Thaaannkkk youuu bhaiya….!

Daya(exclaimed)- Thank you kisliye…..?

Divyana(like a kid)- Isliye….(showing him the packet) Aapne rkha na ye ?

Daya- Nahi…maine nhi rkha.

Divyana- Toh kisne rkha…?

Daya(smiled)- Dekho dhang se. Naam likha hoga.

Divyana then searched for the name and found a note. It was from Sachin. Divyana smiled and ran into her room.

The note said…..

**" Divyana…isme tumhare liye ek tohfa hai. Agar pehnogi toh mujhe achcha lagega. Mana mat karna ….main chahta hu meri Divyana sbse sundar lage…Aur ha jldi ready ho jaana…main aa jaunga tumhe pick krne.….Sachin"**

Divyana smiled and opened the gift. It was a beautiful blue colored Anarkali suit for her with matching accessories. She smiled and went to get ready.

**At Shreya's place….**

She entered her home and found a parcel kept near to the door. She picked it up and found a note on it. It was from Daya. It said….

**"For my beautiful Angel…Jaanta hu tum yahi kahogi ki already 2 gifts de chuka hu toh ab ye kyun…..( she smiled) Tumhare liye jitna karu wo kam hai. Aur main chahta hu ki tum sbse khubsurat dikho. Isliye bs ye pehen ke taiyar ho jao. Main 4 baje tk tumhare ghar aa jaunga tumhe pick krne…Daya"**

Shreya smiled and opened the gift and found a red and black shaded saree. She quickly went in to get ready.

**At Tarika's place…**

As soon as she entered the house…she found a gift box kept on the table. She took it and found the note inside…..

**" Tarika…..ye tohfa tumhare liye….pehanna zarur. I hope tumhe pasand aayega…..Abhijeet"**

Tarika thinking….Tumne tohfa diya hai toh pasand aayega hi abhijeet.

It was a red coloured sareee with a gold set. She went and got ready.

Sachin reached at Daya's place around 3:45 pm. Daya smiled as he knew Sachin was eager to meet Divyana. He went to get ready calling Divyana …Divyana came out without noticing Sachin and bumped into hold her by her waist and there was a cute eyelock between them….Sachin was lost in her. Meanwhile Daya came out and found them in the same state….Sachin holding Divyana. He smiled and coughed fakely bringing them out of their world. Divyana blushed and ran into her room.

After 5 minutes SACHIYANA left and Daya too left for Shreya's house…..

He reached their and Shreya opened the door….She was looking very gorgeous….Daya was constantly looking at her. She blushed as he was just looking at her. She hold his hand….

Shreya- Daya…..kya dekh rhe hai ?

Daya- Yahi ki koi itna zyada khubsurat kaise ho skta hai…..Mann se bhi aur tan se bhi.

Shreya(smiled)- Jo khud achcha ho usey sb achche hi lagte hai.

Daya(smiled)- Hmm…wo toh hai…..Aakhir mujhe phir se pyaar krna sikhane wali tum hi toh ho. Thanks Shreya.

Shreya smiled. She turned to take her things when Daya hold her hand…She turned and looked at him questioningly.

He moved closer and cupped her face ….

Daya- Aaj tum bahut khubsurat lag rhi ho Shreya.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapke tohfe ka kamaal hai.

Daya smiled and left her. She took her things and they left.

At Tarika's place….Abhijeet was late. Tarika was eagerly waiting for him. When he arrived he found Tarika waiting outside her house. He looked at Tarika and was again lost. Tarika asked him….

Tarika- Abhijeet…..chalein kya ?

Abhijeet was still lost in his thoughts.

Tarika again pressed his hand at which he came out of his trance.

Abhijeet(looking at her)- Ha…ha bolo tarika…

Tarika- Kab se bula rhi hu tumhe…..jldi chalo warna late ho jayenge.

Abhijeet- Arey ha…warna salunkhe sahab meri band baja denge.

Tarika laughed.

They reached at DrSalunkhe's home around 4:45 pm. All were present there.

The girls went inside and were preparing coffee for everyone. They teased each other laughed. Outside…Acp and Salunkhe were discussing about marriage….what n how to do.

Around 5 the panditji arrived. All were eager to know about the auspicious day of marriage of their beloved seniors….

Acp sir asked the three couples to give their kundalis…Panditji matched the kundalis and took out 2 dates which were auspicious according to him. One was in the next week of that month and other was after 2 months.

Acp- 2 mahine baad wala muhrat achcha hai. Taiyari krne ka bhi time mil jayega….kyun? (he looked towards Duo n Sachin)

All the couples shared sad glances. All noticed this.

Rajat- Sir…..ek week baad wala muhrat zyada achcha hai na.

Panditji(looking at ACP)- Ha jajman…..ye sahi keh rahe hai. Agle hafte wala muhrat sabse shubh hai.

Acp- Lekin itni saari taiyariyan ?

Rajat- Sir wo hum kar lenge. Itne saare log toh hai.

Nikhil- Ha sir hum kar lenge. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

All the couples gave happy smiles,

Salunkhe(to acp)- Theek toh keh raha hai rajat. Hum sab smbhal lenge.

Acp- Theek hai. Toh agle hafte ka muhurat pakka.

Salunkhe- Ha.

All were happpyy with this decision. Then the panditji left. All were discussing about the marriage and also the arrangements related to this.

One by one all were leaving. They went as they came….Shreya with Daya , Tarika with Abhijeet and Divyana with Sachin.

**DaReya together in Daya's car…..**

Daya took out a cloth and blindfolded Shreya. She asked….

Shreya- Ye aap kya kar rahe hai?

Daya- Dekhti jao…..jo bhi hai tumhare liye hi hai.

Shreya(fake anger)- Mere liye hai aur aapne mere aankhon pe ye kapda bandh diya.

Daya(smiled)- Bas thoda sa intezaar Shreya…..fir sb kuch tum khud dekh lena.

Shreya- Okay…lekin jldi chaliye.

Daya- Achcha baba….aapko jldi pahucha dete hai.

After around 20 minutes….Daya stopped the car. Shreya knew it was their destination.. Daya helped her to come out of the car and then they walked some distance. Now Daya removed her blindfold…..and she was mesmerized to see the surroundings.

It was Lakeview Resort…..one of Shreya's favourite places. It was arrangement of a candle-light dinner for two people near the lake. It was flash lighting all around their surroundings. Shreya was so happy that she couldn't utter a word…..Daya kept his hands on her shoulders and she turned and just hugged him tightly. Daya too hugged her and then took her towards the lake and asked her to close her eyes….she did the same and after a minute asked her to open her eyes…She was again surprised to see the next view… On the lake water ….she could see a heart made and on it was written her name. Daya asked her …..

Daya- Kaisa laga surprise?

Shreya (turned to him)- Ye meri zindagi ka sabse achcha surprise tha.

Daya- Thank god …tumhe pasand toh aaya.

Shreya(she smiled)- Aapne kiya hai wo bhi mere liye toh achcha toh hoga hi na. Lekin aapko kaise pata ki mujhe ye sb pasand hai.?

Daya(smiled)- Itna toh pata hona hi chahiye na mujhe.

Shreya- Ha itna jaanne ka haq toh aap rakhte hai.

Daya(naughtily)- Ha aur iske saath ek aur cheeez ka haq rkhta hu….(he extended his hands towards Shreya.)

Shreya kept her hands in his and he pulled her into a hug.

Shreya(still in hug)- Thank you ….mere liye itna sab kuch krne ke liye.

Daya- Tumhare liye nhi karunga toh kiske liye karunga. Ab tum meri priority ho. Sbse pehle tum ho.

Shreya separated and smiled at him. She didn't know another surprise awaited for her.

Daya went on his knees holding her hands…

Daya- Shreya….aaj ek baar fir se main tumse puchta hu …..Kya tum meri zindagi ko pura karogi…..? Mujhse shaadi karogi?

Shreya(smiled) – Ha…..!

She couldn't speak more. Daya took out a ring from his pocket and slipped it into her ring finger and hugged her tightly as if he will leave her she will go away from him. Shreya felt the tightness in his grip and said….

Shreya- Aapko darne ki zarurat nhi hai. Is baar Shreya aapko chhod ke nahi jayegi. Is baar aap apna pyaar nhi khoyenge….ye mera waada hai aapse.

Daya(looked in her eyes)- Tumhe kaise pata main kya soch rha tha ?

Shreya- Aapse pyaar krti hu isliye jaanti hu ki aap kya sochte hai mann hi mann mein.

Daya(smiled)- Toh tum hamesha meri baaaat bina kahe samajh jaogi ?

Shreya(smiled)- Ha bilkul samjhungi.

Daya smiled…

Daya- Achcha chalo….ab khana khate hai.

Shreya nodded and moved towards their table. The food was all of their common choice. And the cake was of Shreya's choice…

On the cake , a heart was made and in it was written D and S. Shreya smiled looking at the cake and then looked at Daya….

Shreya- Ye kyun?

Daya- Hamari zindagi ki nayi shuruat ki khushi mein.

Both of them cut the cake and enjoyed the dinner.

Shreya insisted Daya to stay their for some more time…..Shreya was enjoying the scenic beauty around her and Daya was looking at her. She saw him staring.

She went to him put her hands round his neck….

Shreya- **Main Wari Jawan**  
**Main Wari Jawan**  
**Sathhoya Ki Ho Ek Sur Re**  
**Main Wari Jawan**  
**Main Wari Jawan**  
**Dil To Hoya Majboor**  
**Main Wari Jawan..**  
**Main Wari Jawan**

Daya took her hands in his….

Daya- **Choo liya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko**  
**Mannate Puri Tumse Hi**  
**Tumile Jahan Mera Jahan Hai Waha**  
**Rounke Sari Tumse Hi.**  
**Piya O Re Piya...**  
**Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**  
**Piya O Re Piya...**  
**Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**

**In Duriyo Ne Nazdiki Yose**  
**Sauda Koi Kar Liya**  
**Ho..O..O**  
**Chupke Nigahone Dil Se Isk Ki Ka**  
**Wada Koi Kar Liya.**

Shreya-**Main Vari Jawan**  
**Main Vari Jawan**  
**Satho Ki Hoya Ek Sur Re**  
**Sau Sau Tarose Bhar Ke Ye Daman**  
**Le Chal Mujhe Kahi Dur..**

She hold his hands tightly….

Daya(cupped her face)- **Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene Mein**  
**Jana Yeh Humne Kahan**  
**Aise Mile Ho Jaise Humpe**  
**Ho Mehereban Yeh Khuda**

Shreya(smiled and pointed towards the sky)- **Rab Di Marzi Hai Apna Yeh Milna**  
**Barsa Hai Hum Pe Uska Noor**

**Piya O Re Piya...**  
**Piya Re Piya Re Piya..**

Shreya smiled and hugged him…..After 5 minutes….

Shreya- Mere aaj ke din ko khaas banana ke liye thank you.

Daya- Tum khush raho…isse zyada main aur kuch nhi chahta. Sirf tumhare hothon pe hasi dekhna chahta hu.

Shreya- Ye hasi bhi aapki wajah se hi toh hai.

Daya(smiled) – tumhari hasi ka kaaran main banu isse zyada achchi baat koi nahi ho skti Shreya.

Shreya(holds his hand)- Acha ab chaliye na …wahan lake ke paas baithte hai.

They moved to the side of the lake and sat them….Shreya sat with her head on his shoulder and his hand wrapped around her waist…..and they were enjoying the beauty of the nature happily….

**A/n:- Finallyy …a new update….i hope zyada wait na krna pada ho.**

**DaReya lovers ….kaisa laga surprise…? Do tell in reviews.**

**Kia Mehra- How was the first surprise dear…?*wink. I hope u'll like it…**

**Next chapter mein hoga AbhiRika and Sachiyana romance. SO stay tuned….**

**Main toh chali…bye bye….:D**

**Take care everyone !**


	6. Pyaar ka izhaar

**A/n: Hellloo…! I know I made you wait longer. But I was busy so I am late. But not from now…!**

**Kia Mehra- Thanks dear for loving the DaReya part. Now enjoy further chapters too.**

**Zoomra- Ji haan …..bilkul hoga shaadi ka dhoom-dhadaka…..wo bhi meri style mein….Ya yun kahu jaise mere yahan hota hai…*wink* So stay tuned…!**

**Heartiest Thanks to … , darey789 ,ninadkdm, kaiity , shilpa ,khushi , raveena and guests…..Thanks for your lovely response.**

**Anupama Mishra- I'm glad that you liked the DaReya part. I hope you enjoy further parts too.**

**Now….let's go to the chapter…..Meet you all at the end.**

**AbhiRika together in Abhijeet's car…..**

Tarika- Hum kahan ja rahe hai abhijeet ?

Abhijeet- Abhi pata chal jayega Tarika. Intezaar karo.

Tarika- Pehle batao hum kahan ja rahe hai ?

Abhijeet- Tarika ….thoda sa intezar kar lo. Mere liye itna nhi karogi?

Tarika- Tumhare liye kuch bhi. Lekin jldi se batana kahan ja rahe hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ha merii jaan….bata dunga.

He switched on the radio…and the song made Tarika smiled.

**jiye To Jiye Kaise, Bin Aapake**

**Lagataa Nahii Dil Kahii Bin Aapake** (Abhijeet starts singing with the song)

Abhijeet- **Kaise Kahuu.N, Binaa Tere,**

**Ye Zindagi kya hogi **(Tarika keeps her head on his shoulder)

**Jaise Koii Sazaa, Koii Bad-Duaa Hogii**

**Jaise Koii Sazaa, Koii Bad-Duaa Hogii**

**Maine Kiyaa Hai, Ye Faisalaa,**

**Jiinaa Nahii Hai, Tere Binaa….**.(he looks at tarika and smiles)

**Jiye To Jiye Kaise, Bin Aapke**

Tarika continues….

Tarika- **Mujhe Koii, Dede Zahar,**

**Haan main pi lungi…..**

**Har Dard Seh Lungii, Har Haal Main Jii**

**Har Dard Seh Lungii, Har Haal Main Jii**

**Dard-E-Judaaii Seh Naa Sakungii,**

**Tere Binaa Main Reh Naa Sakungii,**

**Jiye toh jiye kaise bin aapke…**

Meanwhile they reached their destination. Tarika had tears in her eyes. Abhijeet rubs them off….

Abhijeet- Tarika…..i promise aaj ke baad tumhari aankhon mein aansu nhi aane dunga.

Tarika- Ye toh aise hi abhijeet….aaj main khush hu….ab mujhe vishwas hai ki tum hamesha mere saath rahoge…rahoge na ?

ABhijeet(smiled)- Ha…hamesha tarika. Ab tumhe khud se door nhi hona dunga.

Tarika smiles.

Abhijeet – Chalo ab andar chalte hai.

He holds her hand and moved inside. As they entered inside…..Manager came….

Manager- Aap Mr. Abhijeet hai na ?

Abhijeet- Ji haan.

Manager- Sir….aap jaisa chahte the waisa arrangement kr diya gaya hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thank you…!

Tarika was confused…

Manager- These are your keys Sir….Have a happy evening….!

Abhijeet- Thanks…!

And then he holds Tarika's hand ….and they move forward.

**(It was the same LakeView Resort)**

They moved towards a room, Abhijeet asks Tarika to open the door and enter first. She did the same…..and when she entered rose petals fall over her. She was surprised…and then abhijeet entered inside and switched on the lights….The whole room was decorated as per Tarika's taste…Baloons and colourful lights. She looked all over the room and was happy. Abhijeet was staring at her and was smiling. Tarika turned and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

Tarika- Ye sb tumne mere liye kiya ?

Abhijeet- Ha….ek bahut hi khubsurat aur khaas ladki ke liye kiya maine ye sab.

Tarika(blushed)- Thanks Abhijeet…mujhe itna special feel karvane ke liye.

Abhijeet(cupped her face)- Tum ho hi special. Ha…..tumhare saath reh ke main special ho gaya hu.

Tarika smiles and hit him lightly on his arm. Abhijeet laughs and hugs her again.

At the same time….there was knock on the door. It was waitor with their order. Abhijeet lets him in and he arranged it on the table and left.

Both of them went towards the table. Tarika opened the lids and all the dishes were her favourite. She looked at him.

Abhijeet- Pasand aaya?

Tarika- Tumhe ye sab kisne bataya?

Abhijeet- Shreya ne bataya. Acha chalo ab khana khate hai.

Tarika smiled and they had their dinner. After that the waiter came and cleared the table. And abhijeet turned on the music and was singing with the song…..

Abhijeet- **Dil Ka Rishta Bada Hi Pyara Hai..**

**Dil ka rishta bada hi pyara hai…**(He hugged her from her back)

**Kitna Pagal Yeh Dil Hamara Hai**

**Hum To Ek Doosre Pe Marte Hai..**

**Hum To Ek Doosre Pe Marte Hai..**

**Jaanta Yeh Jahaan Sara Hai**

**Dil Ka Rishta Bada Hi Pyara Hai**

Tarika turned and faced him. He kissed on her forehead and eyelids…

Tarika- **Mere Palkon Ko Chum Ke Dilbar..**

**Mere palkon ko chum ka Dilbar….**

**Aap Ne Husn Yeh Sawara Hai..**

**Aapne husn ye sawara hai….**

**Kitna Pagal Yeh Dil Hamara Hai**

**Dil Ka Rishta Bada Hi Pyara Hai**

Abhijeet- **Tanha Tanhaiyon Mein Janeman..**

**Tanha tanhaiyon mein janeman…..**

**Maine Aksar Tumhe Pukaara Hai..**

**Maine aksar tumhe pukara hai…**

**Dekhta Hun Jahan Tumhi Tum Ho..**

**Aur Nazron Mein Kya Nazara Hai..**

**Kitna Pagal Dil Hamara hai….**

**Dil Ka Rishta Bada Hi Pyara Ha**i

Tarika hugged him…saying….

Tarika- I Love you Abhijeet…! Thank you aaj ke din ko itna special banane ke liye.

Abhijeet- I love you too tumne meri zindagi ko special bana diya …..thanks to you.

Tarika (smiles)- Acha chalo na wahan baithte hai…..(pointed towards the balcony)

Abhijeet nodded and they moved towards the balcony and were mesmerized with the view from the balcony. Tarika stood holding the railing and Abhijeet stood behind her hold her from her waist and rested his chin onher shoulder….

Tarika- Khubsurat hai na ye nazara…?

Abhijeet- Ha…..lekin tumse zyada khubsurat nahi.

Tarika(smiled)-Acha …..main tumhe itni khubsurat lagti hu…..aisa kabhi kaha toh nahi ?

Abhijeet- Kabhi mere itna kareeb bhi toh nhi thi tum. (He kissed on her cheeks)

Tarika shivered and blushed.

Tarika- Itna pyaar kyun karte ho mujhse ?

Abhijeet- Bas ho gaya pyaar.

Tarika (turned to him)- Hamesha aise hi pyaar karoge…? Chhod ke toh nhi jaoge na ab ?

Abhijeet- Kabhi nhi Tarika. Apni jaan se door main reh nhi paunga.

She hugged him and very tightly this time. Abhijeet lifted her face up and kissed on her forehead. She smiled and then they both sat on the chairs there looking at the sights outside and chatting.

**A/n: Done with AbhiRika date. Maine kaha tha SachiYana bhi hoga but as time is less….i've put only AbhiRika in this chapter.**

**There will be all the 3 couples in the next chapter. I know this update is short but next will be longer.**

**Till Then keep reading and reviewing…! Take care….!**

**Bye Bye…!**


	7. Love is in air

**A/n: Helloo Readers….! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed on this story. Thnks to all those who reviewed on my story "Father's Day".**

**DayaDiva- Here's ur next update dear. Hope you like this.**

**Anupama Mishra- I've put in some DaReya parts too.**

**Zoomra- Ur wait ends here. Here's the new update.**

**Kia- Here's your next update. Hope you'll like this too.**

**Chaliye ab Chapter padhte hai…..Its Time for SachiYana…**

Sachin and Divyana were in Sachin's car. Divyana was looking out if the window. Sachin looked at her and smiled and called her.

Sachin- Divyana…..

Divyana(looked at him)- Haan Sachin.

Sachin- Abhi tak naraz ho mujhse?

Divyana- Nahi toh…..aapse kisne kaha main aapse naraz hu ?

Sachin- Wo tum baat hi nhi kar rahi toh socha abhi tk naraz ho. Wo maine tumhe join krne ke liye kaha tha na isliye.

Divyana(smiled)- Aapse naraz hokar main khud ko takleef kyun dungi. Aapse naraz nhi reh skti main.

Sachin smiled at her response and pulled her towards himself. Divyana placed her head on his shoulder and asked…

Divyana- Hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Sachin(smiled)- Wahin jahan koi aata jaata nahi.

Divyana (looked at him)- Matlab?

Sachin(smiled)- Daro mat…..ofcourse tumhari favourite jagah jayenge hum.

Divyana- Meri favourite jagah toh bahut saari hai ….Hum kahan jayenge?

Sachin- Dekhti jao. Thoda intezaar karo…..hum thodi derr mein pahuch jayenge. Tab tak tum gaane suno.

And he turned on the radio…and the song on the radio made them smile and DIvyana blushed.

**Tumhi Ehaason Mein**  
**Tumhi Jazbaaton Mein**  
**Tumhi Lamhaton Mein**  
**Tumhi Din Raaton Mein**

Sachin too started to sing with the song. He hold her hand…

Sachin- **Bakhuda Tumhi Ho..**  
**Har Jagah Tumhi Ho**  
**Haan Mein Dekhon Mein Jahan Jab**  
**Us Jagah Tumhi Ho**  
**Yeh Jahaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Woh Jahaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Is Zamee Se Fhalak Ke Darmiyaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Tum Hi Ho Beshumaar**  
**Tum Hi Ho**  
**Tum Hi Ho Mujhe Mein Haan**  
**Tum Hi Ho**  
**Tum Hi Ho…**

He pulled her towards himself and she kept her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his hand over her shoulders.

Sachin- **Kaise Batayein Tumhein Aur Kis Tarah Yeah**  
**.Com**  
**Kitna Tumhein Hum Chahtein Hai**  
**Saaya Bhi Tera Dikhe To Paaa Jaake**  
**Usmein Simat Hum Jaate Hain**

Divyana(looked up at him )- R**asta Tumhi Ho**  
**Rehnuma Tumhi Ho**  
**Jiski Khwaaish Hai Humko**  
**Woh Panah Tumhi Ho**

Sachin(tightened his grip on her)- **Kaise Batayein Tumhein**  
**Shab Mein Tumhare**  
**Khwaab Haseen Jo Aate Hain**  
**Kaise Batayein Tumhein**  
**Labzz Woh Saare**  
**Jism Ko Jo Mehkate Hainn**

Divyana-**Iftida Tumhi Ho**  
**Intihaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Tum Ho Jeene Ka Maksad**  
**Aur Wajah Tumhi Ho**

Sachin smiled and kissed on her forehead.

Sachin-**Bakhuda Tumhi Ho..**  
**Har Jagah Tumhi Ho**  
**Haan Mein Dekhon Mein Jahan Jab**  
**Us Jagah Tumhi Ho**  
**Yeh Jahaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Woh Jahaan Tumhi Ho**  
**Is Zameen Se Fhalak Ke Darmiyaan Tumhi Ho**

**Tum Hi Hoo**  
**Tum Hi Ho Mujhe Mein Haan**  
**Tum Hi Ho**

At the end of the song they reached their destination.

Sachin opens the door for Divyana and she steps out. They were in front of her favourite restaurant. She surprisingly looked at him and he smiled. He forwards his hand and asked….

Sachin- Chalein?

Divyana(placed her hand in his)- Haan….Chaliye.

They entered the restaurant and the manager came to them…..

Manager(to Sachin)- Aap Mr. and Mrs. Sachin Shergill hain na ?

Sachin- Yes.

Divyana blushed on hearing Mrs. Sachin Shergill.

Manager- Sir...your table is booked. Plz go upstairs.

Sachin- Thank you.

He hold her hand and they went upstairs. Divyana was mesmerized to see the view. It was a hall beautifully decorated with red roses and candles and also blue coloured curtains. Everything in the hall was of blue color. There was an arrangement of a candle light dinner for two people. A happy smile was on her face.

Sachin- Pasand aaya ?

Divyana- Bahut zyada pasand aaya. Bahut khubsurat hai.

Sachin(hugged her from her back)- Tumse zyada khubsurat nhi hai. Aur hob hi nhi skta.

Divyana blushed and put her head down and Sachin kissed on her shoulder. She smiled and turned and hugged him. He too hugged her.

Divyana(still in hug)- Thank you…..aaj ke din ko khaas banana ke liye. I love you.

Sachin(separated from hug and cupped her face)- Tum ho hi itni special isliye toh tumse pyaar ho gaya mujhe. I love you too Diva.

She smiled on hearing Diva from him. She said…

Divyana- Jab aap mujhe Diva kehte hai toh mujhe achcha lagta hai. Aap hamesha aise hi bulana.

Sachin(smiled)- Okay ma'am…! Chalo ab dinner karte hai.

She nodded and they went to have dinner. They enjoyed their dinner with light chit-chats. They were done with their dinner and waiter came and cleared all the things. Divyana was standing in front of window and was looking at outside view. Sachin came and stood beside her hugging her with one hand.

Sachin- Kya soch rhi ho tum ?

Divyana- Kuch nahi. Bas ye soch rhi hu ki aaj hum ek saath hai. Main bahut khush hu Sachin. Thank you for everything.

Sachin(smiled)- Anything for you my Love. Tumhare liye toh meri jaan bhi haazir hai.

At this ….DIvyana kept her hand on his lips.

Divyana- Mujhe aapki zarurat hai. Marne ki baat mat kijiye. Marein aapke dushman.(Tears came in her eyes)

Sachin kissed on her hand which was still on his lips and removed it.

Sachin- Arey tum toh rone lagi…Main jaanta hu tumhare hote hue mujhe kuch nhi hoga. Tum mujhse itna pyaar jo krti ho. Mujhe kaise kuch ho skta hai.

Divyana- Toh aap aisi baatein mat kijiye. Jab aap aisa kehte hai toh yahan dard hota hai….(she placed his hand on her heart)

Sachin(smiled)- Itna pyaar karti ho mujhse?

Divyana- Haan….Khud se zyada….Sabse zyada.

Sachin- Toh phir ab rona band karo. Tum jaanti ho na tumhari aankhon mein aansu mujhse bardasht nahi hote.

She rubbed her tears and hugged him tight. He caressed her head and placed his chin on her head.

Divyana(looked up to him)- I love you Sachin. Please mujhe chhod ke mat jaana kabhi.

Sachin- I love you too Diva. And I promise tumhe khud se door kabhi nhi karunga.

Divyana again hid her head in his chest and hugged him. Both of them were happy. As for Divyana…Being in Sachin's strong arms was the safest place in the whole world. She smiled contently as she was with her love and in arms of him.

**AbhiRika…..**

They were sitting in the balcony talking about their life , their likes and dislikes. While talking , Tarika slept therein sitting on chair with head on Abhijeet's shoulder. There was a sweet smile on her face. Abhijeet looked at her and smiled. It was the most serene sight for his eyes. He kept looking at her for a long time. Then he realized that he should make her lie on the bed and let her sleep peacefully.

He moved her head from his shoulder and took her in his arms in bridal style and moved towards the bed. He laid her on the bed and was about to move when she hold his hand….

Tarika- Abhijeet….Please mujhe chhod ke mat jao. Main nhi reh skti tumhare bina.

Abhijeet (smiled)-Main yahin hu Tarika. Bas 5 minute mein aata hu.

He freed his hand from her grip and moved to washroom. He came out of washroom and found Tarika sleeping while sitting. He again laid her down properly and she again hold his hand. He too slid in the bed beside her and kissed on her forehead. She turned herself towards him and kept her head on his hand and put her one hand on him. Abhijeet smiled and wrapped his other hand round her. He had a content smile on his face.

Abhijeet's POV- Aaj main bahut khush hu Tarika. Aakhir hum ek hone ja rahe hai. Ab meri zindagi perfect hui hai…Tum jo aa gayi ho usme. CID aur tum…..yahi toh meri zindagi hai. Tumne to mujhe jeene ka maksad diya hai meri zindagi mein aakar. Thank you Tarika…..I love you.

And he kissed on her forehead and rested his head on the cushion and slept.

**DaReya…..**

Daya and Shreya were sitting near the lake side from quite a long time. Shreya asked him….

Shreya- Aapko kaise pata chala ki ye mera favourite resort hai?

Daya- Tumhe yaad hai tumhare join krne ke baad pehli baar jab hum sab lunch pe gaye the tb hum yahin toh aaye the. Aur tumne kaha tha ki ye tumhari favourite jagah hai.

Shreya(smiled)- aapko ab tk yaad hai ?

Daya- Tumne kaha that oh yaad reh gaya.

Shreya(looking at him)- Matlab meri baton se aapko fark padta tha hai na?

Daya- Haan bahut farq padta hai Shreya. Ahmedabad mein jb tum gayab hui tb pata chala mujhe kitna maayne rakhti ho tum mere liye. I'm sorry Shreya. Bahut dukh diya na tumhe maine?

Shreya(kept her hand on his cheek)- Aapne pichle 2 dinon mein mere liye jitna kiya uske aage 2 saal ki tanhayi kuch nhi hai Daya. Thank you mujhe samajhne aur apnane ke liye.

Daya- Shreya….tum itni aasani se kaise samajh leti ho mujhe ?

Shreya(smiled)- Kyunki main aapse bahut pyaar krti hu aur hum toh dil se jude hai na.

Daya(smiles)- Haan Shreya...aur tum toh bahut khubsurat ho ….tan se bhi aur mann se bhi. I love you too.

Shreya smiled and hugged him.

Daya then sees the time…it was 11:45 pm.

Daya- Ab hum chalein Shreya.? Bahut der rho gayi hai.

Shreya – Haan chaliye.

They then moved outside the resort and Daya moved to her house.

In car…

Daya- Tum khush toh ho na Shreya?

Shreya- Haan….Main bahut khush hu.

Daya(smiled)- Toh hamesha aise hi muskurati rehna.

Shreya(looked at him)- Aap mere saath hai toh main hamesha khush rahungi.

Daya- Main hamesha tumhare saath hu Shreya.

Shreya- Aur main bhi. Har mushkil mein aapka saath dungi.

Daya- Tumhe pata hai ab koi mushkil nhi aayegi.

Shreya(confused)- MAtlab?

Daya took her hand in his and placed it near his heart…

Daya- Tum jo ho na mere dil mein aur agar tum saath ho toh hum har mushkil ko aasani se khatam kar denge….Hai na? (He asked looking at her)

Shreya(smiled)- Haan zarur.

Daya smiled and they reached her home.

Shreya turned to Daya…..

Shreya- Thank you for making me feel special.

Daya(smiled)- Toh mera gift?

Shreya smiled and moved closer to him and kissed him on his cheeks. Daya smiled and hold her hand and kissed on her hand.

Daya- Love you Shreya.

Shreya- Love you too. Chaliye na andar …Coffee peete hai.

Daya(smiled)- Phir kabhi Shreya…aaj toh tum bhi thak gayi hogi. Kal milte hai na bureau mein.

Shreya(requesting)- Chaliye na please.

Daya couldn't deny her now. So he went inside with her. She made coffee for both of them and he sat relaxing on the sofa. After 10 minutes….. Shreya came back with 2 mugs of coffee. They enjoyed their coffee and then Daya decided to leave. Shreya caught his hand ….Daya turned towards her…

Shreya- I love you….!

And she kissed him on the lips. Daya wasn't expecting this from Shreya. He too responded back. They parted after 15 long minutes…..

Daya- I love you too Shreya….!

Shreya blushed and hugged him tight. Then they separated after 5 minutes….

Daya – Ab jaane ki ijazat hai ?

Shreya(shyly)- Haan. Good night and Take care.

Daya kissed on her forehead and left from her house.

SachiYana…

They left the restaurant after some time and now they were heading towards Divyana's home. She was again thinking something.

Sachin- Kya soch rhi ho Diva?

Divyana- Yahi ki ye shaam itni jldi khatam kyun ho gayi. Mujhe kuch aur waqt aapke saath rehna tha.

Sachin(smiled)- Ab toh tumhe mere saath hi rehna hai kuch din baad. Abhi toh Daya Sir k saath reh lo.

Divyana- Nahi…mujhe aaj tumhare saath rehna hai.

Sachin(hold her hand)- Diva….bs kuch din aur…..phir hum saath honge na.

Divyana(smiled)- Haan…ye bhi hai.

They reached at her home….

Sachin- Toh bs jao aur rest karo. Main kal fir tumse milne aaunga.

Divyana- Pakka na ?

Sachin(smiled)- Pakka.

Divyana smiled widely….

Divyana- Aana mat bhulna….Love you .

Sachin – Love you too. Take care.

She stepped out of the car and moved inside. After she was gone …Sachin too moved to his home.

**A/n: Finally a new update…! As I said…I included all the three couples here. I hope you'll like it.**

**Do read and review….! Take care…!**


	8. Shaadi ki Taiyari!

**A/n: Hiii Everyone…! I'm back with the new update.**

**Without wasting time….we must move to the chapter. This chapter starts from where the last ended.**

DaReya , AbhiRika and SachiYana enjoyed a lot. They all went to their homes with contented smiles on their faces.

When Daya returned to home , He saw Divyana sitting on the Sofa and was smiling to herself. She had not yet changed even. He smiled seeing her lost and kept his hand on her head. With his touch she came out of her thoughts and looked at him.

Divyana- Arey Bhai….Aap kab aaye?

Daya- Thodi derr pehle jb tum Sachin ke sapnon mein khoyi hui thi.

Divyana(blushed)- Nahi ….aisa kuch nhi hai.

Daya- Mujhe pata hai kya aur kaisa hai…..Acha ab jao So jao….derr ho gayi hai. Kal Bureau bhi jaana hai. Bahut kaam hai.

Divyana- Theek hai…Good Night.

With this , Both of them moved to their rooms.

**Next Morning…..at 9 am in the bureau…..**

Daya and Abhijeet were busy talking whereas Sachin , Rajat and Freddy were discussing something. Vineet , Nikhil and Pankaj were making plans of how to tease their seniors and also about how will they manage all the chores of the marriage. And the girls were busy chatting of what they'll need and what not. Shreya was busy in making the list of things they'll need.

Meanwhile Acp and DrSalunkhe entered. Acp smiled looking all of them busy in work. He spoke to Salunkhe purposefully….

Acp- Salunkhe…yahan toh sab kaam mein busy hain…..Aisa lag rha hai ye sb kaam khud hi sambhal lenge.

At this all of them looked at him And both the seniors smiled at them.

Daya- Sir…aap dono ke bina kuch kaise ho skta hai. Hum akele thodi kuch kar payenge.

Acp(smiled)- Jaanta hu Daya…..Lekin dekho na sab kaise kaam mein lage hue hai. Aise jaise sab kuch inhi ko krna hai.

Daya looked at all and smiled…Meanwhile Rajat came there….

Rajat- Sir….Afterall Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir aur Sachin ki shaadi hai…..Hum koi kami nhi rakhna chahte.

Salunkhe- Aur hum koi kami nhi rakhenge Rajat….Meri betiyon ki shaadi hai. Dhoom-dhaam se karunga shaadi main apni Betiyon ki.

All the 4 girls smiled.

Acp- Acha chalo…Ab sab kaam pe lag jao. (to Duo and Sachin) tum sab log jao aur pehle shopping kar lo…(to the girls) Tum sabne list bana li hogi I hope ki kya lena hai aur kya nahi….

Shreya- Ji Sir…..humne likh liya hai….usi hisab se saara kaam karenge.

Acp(smiled)- Theek hai….toh chalo ab hume chalna chahiye.

In the Parking lot…..Duo , Tarika , Shreya and Sachin and Divyana went in one car. In the second car there were Acp , Rajat and Purvi and Pankaj whereas Nikhil and Vineet were on Vineet's Bike. They all moved towards their destination for shopping. After half an hour they reached to a mall. The girls moved to the Ladies Section and All the Men moved to Men's section.

They did their shopping earlier and when they moved towards the Ladies section they found the girls still busy with searching one thing or the other. Daya and Abhijeet entered inside in order to ask them about their shopping. At the same time Shreya kept a saree on herself and was asking Tarika whether it was nice or not when she saw Daya's reflection in the mirror and she smiled. It was a golden colored saree but Daya with his expressions told her that it didn't suit her. So she kept that saree back and picked up a red and golden shaded saree and again asked him and this time he nodded his head in consent. She smiled and gave the saree for packing. Abhijeet was also helping Tarika select a Lehenga. It was around 15 minutes since Daya and Abhijeet entered inside….

Salunkhe- Arey yaar…..Ye dono kar kya rahe hain andar…Itna time lagta hai puchne mein?

Pradyuman- Salunkhe…..Aa jayenge na dono…..tujhe kya pareshani ho rahi hai?

Salunkhe- Kahin Abhijeet phir se meri beti ko pareshan toh nhi kar raha na?

Pradyuman- Ohho Salunkhe…..tu le de ke abhijeet pe kyun aa jaata hai…..(to Sachin)- Sachin tum jao dekho ye dono kahan reh gaye….Kahin khud kuch kharidne na lage ho.

Sachin nodded and went inside and found both his seniors busy with Shreya and Tarika and smiled at them. At the same time …..He saw Divyana's reflection in the mirror and saw that she had a purple colored lehenga in he rhand and was talking with Purvi….He went towards them and whispered to her…

Sachin- Tum par acha lagega ye lehenga. Le lo.

At his voice both the girls turned back and saw Sachin…..Purvi smiled naughtily and moved aside. Divyana smiled and gave that lehenga for packing.

Purvi turned and saw Daya and Abhijeet too there with Shreya and Tarika. She smiled looking at the 3 couples. Now…..it was 10 minutes since Sachin went inside.

DrSalunkhe- Boss….Lagta hai ye teeno andar hi atak gaye…..Ab mujhe toh bhukh lag rahi hai. Tum chalo na…..wo sab aa jayenge.

Acp- Arey Salunkhe…..yeh sirf unse puchne gaye the …..in sabko itna waqt kyun lag rha hai.

Vineet- Sir…Kahin teeno sir shopping toh nhi krva rahe unko….(he smiled naughtily)

Rajat(smiled)- Haan…Ho skta hai Vineet. Main dekhta hu.

Vineet- Sir….Aap mat atakna please.

Rajat gave an angry glare to Vineet and Vineet stammered.

Vineet- Wo….wo….Sir….andar Purvi bhi toh hai na.

Rajat smiled lightly n moved inside and found Duo and Sachin busy with their girls. He smiled at them and then he saw purvi with Pink and white lehenga in her hand. He moved to her and whispered…

Rajat- Purvi…..Bahut pyari lagogi isme. Yahi le lo.

Purvi (surprised)- R….Rajt Sir aap yahan?

Rajat- Haan….sb tum logon ka wait kr rahe the. Dono sir aur Sachin toh busy hain ….Dekho….(He pointed to the three couples)

Purvi(smiled)- Haan….Acha chaliye….Ab chalte hain…I hope sbki shopping ho gayi hogi.

Rajat- Purvi…..Tum ye lehenga toh le lo.(He picks up the lehenga)

Purvi(smiled)- Haan Sir…..She gave it for packing and moved to Shreya and Tarika. (Sachin and Divyana were on other side of the shop)

Purvi(to Shreya)- Shreya….saari shopping ho gayi? Ab toh Daya Sir bhi hai tere saath..haan?

Daya smiled and Shreya blushed.

Shreya- Haan …..sab ho gaya. (And she turned towards Tarika and asked her the same)

Finally….they all moved outside and found all others waiting for them. DrSalunkhe was the one who was ready to attack on them…..especially Abhijeet.

DrS- Kyun bhai…..ho gayi shopping? Abhijeet ….tum kabse ladies ke liye shopping krne lage?

Abhijeet(with shy smile)- Arey Sir…aap mujhe hi kyun bol rahe hai….Daya aur Sachin bhi toh the wahan.

DrS- Daya aur Sachin seedhe hain….Ek tum hi toh tedhe ho…..Hamesha Tarika se flirt krte rehte ho.

Abhijeet- Haan…tedha hu…..kyunki aapka damaad jo hu. Aap bhi kaunsa seedhe seedhe baat krte hain mujhse.

Acp- Haan…isliye Tedhe ko tedha hi milega na…..Kyun?

Everyone laughed at this. Then they all moved towards the restaurant there in the mall. They all settled and ordered what they wanted to eat.

Acp- Haan…toh ab batao ki kya kya kaam reh gaya hai?

Daya- Sir…..Lagbhag saari shopping ho gayi hai…(to the girls) Tum logon ka koi kaam toh nhi reh gaya na?

Shreya- Nahi…sab ho chuka hai.

Divyana(to Daya)- Mujhe ek lehenga lena hai Shaadi ke din ke liye…..Lekin yahan pasand nhi aa rha.

Daya(smiled)- Theek hai ….kahin aur se le lenge. Tum chinta mat karo.

Salunkhe- Kya hua Divyana…..Kuch reh gaya kya ?

Divyana told him that she has to purchase the lehenga.

Rajat- Sir….Abhi halls bhi dekhne hai. Aur bhi kuch saaman lena hai.

Purvi gave Acp the list she had in her hand. In the list were the things they had to purchase for the marriage rituals.

Meanwhile they got their lunch served and they enjoyed it with a little chit-chat.

After lunch….In the Parking Lot.

Acp- Theek hai…toh Rajat-Purvi aur Sachin and Vineet…..Tum log jao aur Halls finalize karo. Daya , Divyana aur Shreya ….tum log jao aur Divyana ko jo chahiye wo usey dilao. Aur Abhijeet aur Tarika….tum dono jaoge cards select krne.

Abhijeet- Lekin Sir…..cards toh saath mein select karenge na.

Acp- Lekin waqt kam hai hamare paas abhijeet.

Daya- Abhijeet….Tum aur tarika jo pasand karoge ….wo best hi hoga. Tum choose kr ke hume pic bhej dena …..Hum log bhi dekh lenge.

Abhijeet- Theek hai…..toh phir chalo chalte hai.

Left persons were Acp and Salunkhe…..whom Daya dropped at Acp's place while they were going to purchase lehenga for Divyana.

Acp- Daya…..sab kaam khatam karke time se sab log yahan aa jaana. Aaj ka dinner hum sab milkar yahin karenge.

Daya- Okay Sir.

They left from there. DaReya and Divyana went to purchase lehenga for Divyana….After an hour of roaming from one shop to another….Divyana finally chose a lehenga of Maroon n White combo. Therein …Shreya also chose a light blue colored Saree for herself to which Daya gave his consent before she could have asked. Shreya smiled and gave both the things to pack.

Shreya- Divyana….Ab toh tumhari pasand ka lehenga mil gaya. Khush ho na?

Divyana- Haan Bhabhi…!

Shreya skipped a heartbeat on hearing Bhabhi from her.

Divyana- Tum toh meri pyari si bhabhi ho. Bhaiya ka kitna khayal rkhti ho. (she smiled naughtily)

Shreya- Bhabhi toh tum bhi meri ho. Kyun?

Divyana blushed. Meanwhile Daya came with the packets…

Daya- Bhabhi-Nanad ki baatein khatam ho gayi ho toh chalein?

Both the girls giggled and moved in the car. Daya asked Shreya to inform Rajat and Abhijeet that they have to reach Acp Sir's house. Shreya did the same.

All of them reached Acp Sir's home at the same time. All their work was done except that the halls were to be finalized.

Rajat- Sir….humne halls toh dekh liye hai lekin abhi tk finalize nhi kar paaye. Agar Abhijeet aur Daya Sir aur Sachin hote toh kuch final kar hi lete hum.

Acp(smiled)- Chalo theek hai…tumne halls dekh liye na. Kal finalize kar denge. Kal tum log sab chale jaana aur final kar dena halls.

Rajat- Theek hai Sir….Kal ye kaam bhi ho jayega.

All of them relaxed there Whereas the girls went into the kitchen where the dinner was ready. They just had to lay the table and serve.

Divyana and Purvi laid the table and Shreya and Tarika served the food in serving bowls. Then they called all of them for dinner. All the girls got busy serving them.

DrS- Arey Tarika….Tum log bhi le lo. Jisko jo chahiye hoga wo apne aap le skta hai.

Tarika- Nahi Sir…..hum log baad mein kha lenge. Aap log khaiye na.

DrS- Arey …..aise kaise…..Chalo baitho. (To Abhijeet) Abhijeet…Tum kyun nhi kehte apni TarikaJi se ki wo bhi khana kha le…Tumhari baat nahi taalegi wo.

Tarika blushed and Abhijeet smiled shyly.

Daya- Tum log bhi baith jao na…Hum purine zamane ke logon ki tarah nhi hai ki pehle hum khaye aur phir tum.

Acp- Daya bilkul theek keh raha hai. Chalo tum sb bhi baitho.

Vineet(naughtily)- Sir….ek baat bolu ?

Acp- Haan bolo Vineet.

Vineet- Wo kya hai na…..Daya Sir ka mann nhi ho raha akele khana khane ka….infact abhijeet sir ka bhi nahi ho rha…Dekhiye na kitna dheere dheere kha rahe hai….Jab tk Shreya aur DrTarika nhi baithti tb tk ye log nhi kha payenge.

Shreya and Tarika blushed hearing this and Abhijeet and Daya gave Vineet an angry glare. All others laughed at him.

DrS- Vineet ne baat toh sahi kahi…..(to the girls) Chalo….ab baitho.

The girls also served themselves and sat. Shreya went to sit beside Sachin and Tarika beside Rajat.

Purvi(naughtily)- Arey aap dono kahan chali…..Shreya tu yahan baith na…..(she said pointing to the chair besides Daya and to Tarika…..Tum yahan baitho….pointing a chair near Abhijeet.

Shreya and Tarika blushed and sat….Divyana went and sat beside Sachin. And Purvi had no place so she sat beside Rajat. Rajat smiled lightly when Purvi came and sat beside him. They all enjoyed their dinner and all were very happy.

After the Dinner…..The girls cleared all the things. Acp tried to stop them but Shreya's reply made him smile and he said nothing.

Acp- Shreya , Tarika….ye sab chhod do …..kal subah maid aayegi toh wo kar legi.

Shreya- Sir…..Hum kar dete hai na. Aur waise bhi ab toh hum aapke parivar ka hissa hai na….toh itna toh hamara haq hai karne ka.

Acp- Lekin Shreya….Abhi toh yahan aake baith jao hamare saath.

Shreya- Sir…..Hum 15 minutes mein kaam khatam kar ke aate hai na. Afterall ye hamara bhi ghar hai na?

Acp(smiled and kept his hand on her head)- Haan Bilkul….Ye tumhara hi toh ghar hai.

Tarika- Toh ….aap log baatein kijiye. Hum aate hai.

Acp smiled and moved to the living room where all-others were chatting and discussing next day's program. Meanwhile Purvi and Divyana entered with bowls of ice-cream.

DrS- Shreya aur Tarika kahan reh gayi?

Divyana- Wo dono aa rahe hai 5 minute mein.

They served the ice-cream to all. At the same time …Shreya and Tarika entered in the room with their bowls of ice-cream. All of them enjoyed teasing eachother. Now it was time for them to leave.

Acp- Kal sab log 9 baje tk bureau aa jaana. Phir jo kaam baaki kaam bache hai wo kar lena.

All- Okay Sir.

All of them bid GoodBye to each-other and left for their respective homes. Their faces showed how happy they were and Acp Sir was standing at the door looking at his sweet family with a happy smile on his face.

**A/n: Aaahh..! Finally new update…! I wanted to update this yesterday but becoz of some problem couldn't do it. So…..Here's the new update. Hope you'll like it.**

**Do read and review….Will try to update next chapter soon.**

**Tab tk enjoy this….Bye bye….Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hello Readers…..Me back with a new update. Thanks for liking this story.**

**Gopirathna- Thanks for the review dear. Glad to know that you wait for my story. So…Here's your new chapter. Hope you like this one too.**

**Kia Mehra- Hii Dear…This story will remain light-hearted…..No heart-attacks for you people…..:* Only Love will be there. Thanks…Love you..!**

**Anushka , Durga , Katiiy, Zoomra , dareya789 , priya , shreshtha and guests- Thank you people for ur reviews.**

**Khushi Mehta- I'm happy that you liked it…..Love you too..Take care.**

**Next Morning in the Bureau…**

Rajat, Purvi and Sachin were making list of the halls they liked so that they could go with Duo and finalize them. Vineet , Nikhil and Freddy were busy making schedule of the pceremonies whereas girls were busy in making the lists of things required for the ceremonies. Acp and DrS were making list of the guests to be invited and Duo were as usual supervising their juniors while helping them too.

After a while…..Rajat went to Acp sir.

Rajat- Sir...Maine Purvi aur Sachin ne jo halls dekhe the unme se 5 halls achche hai. Ab hum chahte hai ki Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir bhi chal ke dekh le aur finalize kare.

Acp- Theek hai Rajat…..Toh tum sab jao aur halls finalize karo.

Rajat- Theek hai Sir ….Toh phir hum nikalte hai.

Acp- Theek hai aur kaam hote hi phone krna mujhe.

Rajat- Ji sir.

He then moved to Duo who were busy looking at Tarika and Shreya respectively. He smiled and fakely coughed to bring them out of their dream world. As expected, Duo came out of their dream world and saw Rajat smiling.

Daya- Kya hua Rajat…Tum kuch keh rahe the?

Rajat- Haan Sir…! Wo hume halls dekhne jaana hai na. Lekin aap dono toh Shreya aur Tarika ko hi dekh rahe hai.

Abhijeet and Daya shyly smiled and Freddy joined Rajat in teasing them.

Freddy- Bilkul theek kaha Rajat Sir aapne…(to Duo) Sir….Shaadi ke baad toh Tarika aur Shreya aap dono ke saath hi rehne wali hain na….tb dekhte rehna unhe.

Shreya and Tarika heard Freddy saying this and blushed. Acp and Salunkhe too smiled. Abhijeet and Daya were shy and embarrassed.

Rajat(smiled)- Ab chaliye bhi Sir…..varna hum late ho jayenge. (to Sachin) Chalo Sachin aur Purvi …tum list rakh lena.

Purvi- Haan Sir…..Le li list. Ab chaliye.

So….Rajat , Purvi , Duo and Sachin left to see the halls and finalize. The girls were busy in making list of the things they needed as its only 4 days or rather only 2days left for the start of wedding ceremonies.

Acp and Salunkhe finished with making lists of guests and went to girls's side…

Acp- Tum logon ki list ban gayi ?

Tarika- Haan Sir…..Sab likh liya hai. Ya toh abhi nahi toh kal hum ye saaman le aayenge.

Acp – Theek hai.

Salunkhe- Arey Tarika….Cards ka kya hua ? Kab milenge cards?

Tarika- Sir…..usne 2 din ka time maanga tha. Toh shayad kal subah tk mil jayenge.

Salunkhe- Chalo theek hai…..Abhijeet ko keh dena …..Wo le lega.

Tarika(remembered something)- Arey haan sir…..sahi kaha aapne. Abhijeet ko card wale se baat krni hogi. Usne kaha tha.

Acp- Toh Tarika tum Abhijeet ko bol do toh wo log market mein hi hai toh wo baat kr lega.

Tarika- Ji Sir...Main abhi karti hu.

She went aside and called Abhijeet.

On the other hand…..Duo , Sachin , Rajat and Purvi were visiting the halls and checking the facility. Rajat had listed out 4 halls. They'd already seen 2 halls but they were costly and also were not appropriate. It was the third hall they were in…."**Grand Basant Wedding Palace"**

They entered inside and Rajat went to the receptionist and said….

Rajat- Excuse Me…..Kya hum Manager se mil skte hai ?

Receptionist- Yes Sir…..Please aap 2 minute wait kijiye. Main bulati hu unhe.

Rajat- Thank you !

He went back to others….

Rajat- Sir….Manager aa rha hai 2 minute mein.

Abhijeet- Theek hai …..Waise ye jagah hai toh achchi….Kyun Daya?

Daya- Haan Boss…Aur Garden bhi kaafi bada hai….(pointed to the garden place which was arranged for marriages)

Purvi- Yahi nahi Sir….yahan rooms bhi bade bade hai….Aap dekh lijiye ….Kya pata aapko bhi pasand aaye.

Daya- Haan Purvi dekhte hai.

Meanwhile Manager comes and greets Rajat as they met the day before.

Manager- Sir…Aap ek baar phir yahan?

Rajat- Ji haan….Maine aapse kaha tha ki hum apne collegues ke saaath aake final karenge halls…So ye hain hamare collegues...(He said pointing to Duo.) Hum chahte hain ki ek baar aap inhe bhi bata de.

Manager(smiling)- Zarur …Aaiye…..Pehle rooms aur halls dekh lijiye.

They were about to move when Abhijeet's mobile rang and a smile crept on his lips. Daya noticed and said…

Daya- Hum dekhte hai ….tum baat karke aa jao.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan theek hai.

All others left with Manager and Abhijeet picked up the phone.

Abhijeet- Haan TarikaJi boliye….!

TArika(smiled)- Ab bhi TarikaaJi bologe?

Abhijeet- Agar tum chahogi toh….

Tarika- Acha…! Jo main chahungi wo karoge?

Abhijeet- Haan Zarur Karunga…Aapke liye toh Jaan bhi haazir hai.

Tarika- Shhshh….Aisa phir kabhi mat kehna …..Mujhe tumhari zarurat hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha….Nahi kahunga. Tumne call kyun kiya?

Tarika- Wo tumhe card ke liye bhi baat krna hai na….toh tum karte hue aa jaana.

Abhijeet- Arey Haan Tarika…..Bhul gaya tha main. Abhi wahin hote hue aa jayenge.

Tarika- Theek hai…Main rakhti hu. Bye..!

Abhijeet- Byee..!

They disconnected the call and Abhijeet moved to see the rooms. Manager was telling them about the cost of the rooms and halls. Then they moved to see the hall was very large and such that all the ceremonies could be easily done.

Daya(to Abhijeet)- Abhijeet…..Ye jagah toh achchi hai. Rooms bhi bade bade hai aur halls bhi. Kya kehte ho?

Abhijeet- Haan Sahi hai….Kyun na hum yahi hall final kar de…Kya kehte ho Sachin?

Sachin- Haab Sir…Ye achcha hai. Hum yahi book karte hain.

Purvi- Sir….Hum rooms kitne lenge?

Daya- Purvi….Hum 4 rooms le lete hai. Ek mein hum log reh jayenge , ek mein tum ladkiyan reh lena….Aur ek room Acp Sir aur Salunkhe sir ke liye.

Purvi- Aur Sir….Shreya ke Parents?

Daya- Haan toh hum 5 rooms le lete hai…..Ek mein Shreya ke parents rahenge aur ek mein hum extra samaan ya koi guest rest krna chahe toh uske liye.

Abhijeet- Haan….5 rooms aur ek hall…..(to Manager)- Aap 5 rooms aur ye hall book kar dijiye. Hum parso yahan shift honge. Aur please rooms ache se saaf karvaiyega.

Manager- Sure Sir…..Hamari taraf se koi shikayat nhi aayegi aapko.

Abhijeet- Shukria…!

Then they did all the formalities and left. Daya went to driving seat with Abhijeet on passanger seat. Rajat , Sachin and Purvi went on to back seat. All settled an they move on..

Daya(to Purvi)- Purvi…..Koi aur kaam toh nahi reh gaya na ab?

Purvi- Nahi Sir….Halls final ho gaye. Aur Shreya aur Tarika samaan ki list bana rahi thi toh wok al le lenge.

Daya – Theek hai…..Toh phir bureau chalte hai.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya…..Pehle Cards ki shop pe chalo.

Rajat- Cards…? Par Tarika toh keh rhi thi kal milenge cards. Phir abhi Kyun?

Abhijeet- Haan Rajat…..Milenge toh kal hi par mujhe usse baat krni thi. Tarika ka call aaya tha yahi batane ke liye. Toh hum hote hue chalte hai.

Daya- Theek hai …Chalo chalte hain…..Agar kuch cards ready honge toh le lenge.

Abhijeet – Haan…! Yahi soch raha hu.

They headed and reached in the card shop and Abhijeet went inside to talk. The rest waited for him outside. He came out in 10 minutes with some cards in his hand. Daya asked him…

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet….? Cards kab milenge?

Abhijeet- Kal subah milenge. Abhi ye kuch 15 cards hi ready hue the. Kal phir se aana hoga.

Daya(smiled)- Arey Koi baat nahi….Aisa karenge ki main le lunga cards. Tum chinta mat karo.

Abhijeet- Theek hai.

Meanwhile Purvi saw the cards….They were Maroon n White in color (I'd like to have cards in Maroon n White at the time of my Wedding….*wink)

Purvi- Sir…Dikhaiye na cards?

Abhijeet- Purvi…..Bureau chal ke dekh lena.

Purvi- Nahi…..Abhi Dekhna hai mujhe.

And she got up from her place to take cards from Abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet- purvii…..Tum kya bachchon ki tarah zidd kar rahi ho…..Bureau chalk e dekh lena sab.

Purvi- Main toh zidd karungi aur aapko aur Daya Sir ko pura karna padega. Laiye card dijiye na.

She made a puppy face and pleaded like a kid. Rajat smiled at her antics.

Abhijeet- Ye lo card….Dhyaan se dekhna.

Purvi- Haan Sir….Dhyaan rakhungi…Isme ka naam jo hai.

And she smiled…..and others too. Abhijeet gave a shy smile.

She opened the card and was very happy. She praised the selection.

Purvi- Sir…..Kya selection hai…..Awesome hai ye card toh.

Abhijeet- Achcha toh hona hi tha na….Tarika ne jo select kiya hai.

Daya(naughtily)- Acha…..Tabhi tum itne achche ho…..Tumhe bhi toh Tarika ne khud ke liye select kiya hai…..Kyun….Sahi kaha na Rajat?

Rajat(smiling)- Haan Sir…..ekdum sahi…..Waise bhi meri behen jise choose krti hai na …..Wo automatically achcha ho jaata hai. Aur Abhijeet Sir toh hai hi achche.

Abhijeet and Daya smiled at his comment.

Abhijeet- Rajat…Itni bhi tareef theek nahi hai.

Rajat- Sir…Tareef unhi ki hoti hai na jo tareef ke layak hote hai. Aur aap aur Daya Sir unhi logon mein se hai.

Sachin- Aur hum jaante hain ki aap dono hamari behnon ko hamesha khush rakhenge. Kabhi unki aankhon mein aansu nhi aane denge.

Daya- Sachin….Main waise bhi tumharei behen ko bahut dukh de chuka hu uske pyaar ko na samajhkar isliye main tumse waada karta hu ki usey duniya ki saari khushiyan dunga.

Sachin(smiled)- Jaanta hu sir…..Aap kabhi bbhi Shreya ko udaas nhi rehne denge. Main bhi aapse waada karta hu ki Divyana ko hamesha khush rakhunga.

Rajat- Haan Sir…Aaj Tarika khush hai aapki wajah se…..Isliye main bhi khush hu…Thank you Sir..!

Abhijeet and Daya smiled on this concern and love of brothers for their sisters. All of them had tears in their eyes. Even Purvi's eyes were moist but to lighten the situation she said…

Purvi- Arey Waah…..Mujhe toh pata hi nhi tha ki mere itne tough seniors itne emotional bhi hai. Rajat Sir , Sachin Sir…..Aap dono aise rahenge toh Tarika aur Shreya bhi sad ho jayenge. Aur agar wo dono sad hog aye toh Daya Sir aur ABhijeet Sir bhi sad ho jayenge…..Aur main apne bhaiyon ko sad nhi dekh skti. Aur ab agar 2 minute bhi aap log aise rahe toh main ro padungi…..Aap chahte hai ye choti si pyari si bachchi roye ? (She made a puppy sad face)

She was speaking continuously and this made all of them smile and Sachin kept his hand on her head.

Sachin- Purvi….Tumhare jaisi choti si pyari si behen ke hote hue hum sad kaise reh skte hai.

Purvi(smiled)- Hmm..toh bs ab koi nahi royega…..3 shaadiyan hone ja rahi hai CID mein…..Hume toh happy hona chahiye.

And she laughed. With this light chit-chat they reached the bureau. All were very happy now And were excited for the days of fun to come.

**A/n: Another new update,,,,! Hope you people will like this too.**

**Will try to update next sooon…..Tab tak isko padhiye…..Review Kijiye….Bye bye..!**

**Take care..!**


End file.
